Blue
by toesareoverrated
Summary: It has been 8 years since Piper left Alex in Paris. What happens when the two ex-lovers are working near one another?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Piper Chapman could not be happier. It was a beautiful day in New York even though it was cold. Piper and her business partner and best friend, Polly, just signed a lease for their artisanal soap store, PoPi. PoPi was in the perfect location- busy area, near a local college, and with other businesses around but nothing like PoPi.

Piper couldn't wait to tell her fiancé and to celebrate with Polly and Polly's husband, Pete. Piper knew that her fiancé would be able to come celebrate since he works from home. Well, he is a struggling writer that writes strange pieces about "edging" which apparently involves masturbating but not allowing release. Whatever, she was not going to let Larry's lack of a steady career put a damper on her mood. She was happy that PoPi was going to finally launch so that her and Larry would have a steady income and so that her WASPy mother would not make any snide remarks about how her 30 year old daughter was still trying to make ends meet.

Piper and Polly decided to celebrate at the bar right next door to PoPi called "Blue."

"Piper, you go to the bar first and grab a table. I'm going to pick Pete up from his work. See you soon."

Piper walked into Blue and immediately fell in love. It was decorated with beautiful hues of blue and white, spacious, clean, and trendy yet comforting. Piper was impressed since she has been to many bars in her lifetime. Her mind flashed back to when she tried to apply for a job at a bar and ended up meeting a beautiful woman named Alex Vause that turned her life upside down. _Alex_. God, it has been eight years since she left Alex in Paris. Piper likes to omit the fact that she left Alex the day her mom died. She hates to admit it but sometimes she thinks about her drug importing ex-girlfriend and wonders if she is still ruining everything good in her life with that choice of career.

Lost in her thoughts, Piper finally realized the bartender was trying to get her attention to take her order. With an apologetic smile, Piper orders a margarita.

"It's a little cold outside for a margarita, don't you think?"

Piper felt as if the wind got knocked out of her. Those _exact_ words. That _voice_. That sexy, raspy voice can only belong to one person. Piper turned around and stared into emerald eyes that she turned her back on eight years ago.

* * *

AN: I've read a lot of stories, but I have never written anything before (as I'm sure you can tell from my lack of writing skills). I have written a couple of chapters of this a couple of months ago and just found the courage to post it. Should I continue or just go back to only reading Vauseman stories?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Piper Chapman could not help the yelp that came out of her mouth.

A quirked eyebrow was the response that Piper received.

"Wha- what are you doing here? What do you want?" The flustered blonde squeaked out.

"God, it's nice to see you too," Alex said sarcastically. "Last time I checked this was a bar so I'm having some drinks with people."

Piper looked around and saw a group of girls at a table that she presumed Alex was with. Anger flared within the blonde, "Are you ever going to grow up and find a real job instead of finding girls to turn into mules to do your dirty work?"

"Excuse me? There were no complaints when I took you all over the world, but the second shit got real- "

"You put me in danger!" the angry blonde spat out.

"You loved it. You were just this boring little girl from Connecticut, who wanted to feel special and bad."

"Don't turn this around on me-" Piper yelled. She was about to let Alex be reacquainted to the temper the brunette claimed she had when they were together, when she was interrupted.

"Hey, my beautiful fiancée. Everything ok, Piper?" Piper, while still staring at her ex-lover, coldly said, "Yeah, honey everything is fine. This lady was just leaving. Why don't you go order a drink, Larry."

Alex rolled her eyes and went back to her table in the worst mood ever.

Larry? What kind of name of Larry?! She's seriously with that short, weird looking, sweater vest wearing loser? Alex had also noticed the ring on Piper's ring finger. She's fucking _engaged_. Alex concluded Larry was a loser just by looking at the size (or lack thereof) of her ring. Alex's anger only heightened when she thought back to that terrible day eight years ago when her mom died and Piper fucking left her. _Fuck_ Piper Chapman. Her plan tonight was to continue drinking until she forgot she ever ran into her ex-lover.

* * *

Alex woke up with the worst hangover. The pounding on her door only made it worse. "Who the hell is it?!" the brunette screamed out.

"Open the fucking door, you giant! I'm about to pee on your door step!"

"Fuck you, Nicky!" Alex groaned while getting up to open the door for her loud and obnoxious best friend.

"You look like shit, Vause." Nicky said while running into the bathroom.

"Thanks, asshole."

"Man, you haven't overdone it with alcohol in years, what the fuck happened."

"Piper _fucking_ Chapman happened."

"Oh shit. Spill Vause. Wait, feed me first and then talk. Mama's hungry."

"I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because I've put up with your bi-polar ass for eight years so shut the hell up and make me some food!"

After feeding the beast that is her friend and recounting her night, the wild-haired girl burps and asks, "Do you want me to beat her up? Go Tonya Harding style on her knee? She fucked you up all those years ago and I don't want her to do it again."

"No, calm your tits. It's not like I will see her again." Last night was just a total fluke.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys for encouraging me to continue! It means a lot to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It has been two weeks since she saw her drug smuggling ex-girlfriend. Piper hasn't been able to get adequate rest since the night she ran into Alex. Seeing Alex brought back so many memories and emotions. She was still a cocky asshole and still the most beautiful thing she has ever laid eyes on.

"Snap out of it. Piper!" she told herself.

She looked over at Larry who was snoring and decided to get out of bed and start her day. Today was the grand opening of PoPi. Piper was so excited since Polly and her have worked so hard and she was praying that today would be a success. Piper walked the couple of blocks to her store and started getting everything set up.

The grand opening was a major success. There were plenty of customers and they made a great deal of money their opening day. The best friends closed the store with Polly heading home for a romantic dinner celebration with Pete. Piper decided to go next door to Blue to grab a celebratory drink. She prayed that she wouldn't run into a certain brunette since she didn't want her successful day to end on a sour note. Piper hopped onto a barstool and ordered her margarita.

She was sipping on the delicious concoction when she heard, "Hey, sexy thing. Why are you sitting all alone? How about I keep you company?"

Piper turned to face a slime ball looking man in a business suit. Rolling her eyes at him, Piper pointed at her ring finger certain that it would cease any attempts from the man.

However, she was wrong because the sketchy man said conceitedly, "Playing hard to get. How about I buy you a drink and you can thank me back at my place."

"Ew, no thanks."

"Come on, you know you want this," as he motioned to his genitals. The man put his hand on Piper's thigh and she tried to push his hand off while sternly saying, "Do not touch me."

"I will make it worth your while."

"Leave me alone!" Piper shouted.

"I will if you blow me." He went to grab Piper's thigh again but was stopped when a strong arm grabbed his arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" the man shouted.

Piper sighed in relief that someone had intervened because she was becoming really frightened.

"She told you to leave her the _fuck_ alone. Now get out of here."

Piper froze at the voice of her savior. It was Alex. She told herself that her heart was just racing because of the asshole and not because Alex had jumped to her defense.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? This bitch wants it bad. Look at the slut."

The man's choice words infuriated Alex causing the brunette to snap. She could not stop herself from grabbing the asshole by the neck. "I'm the fucking owner of this place so shut the _fuck_ up and if I ever see your face in here again I will make sure you leave in a stretcher." Alex motioned to her male employees to get rid of the jerk.

Piper was in shock. She was certain that Alex hated her and would be the last person to jump to her defense. Yet, Alex was the first person in the busy bar to come to her aid. Piper couldn't help the fluttering in her heart when she saw the anger flash across _those_ emerald eyes before threatening the creep. Alex was still protective of her.

With a million thoughts swarming through her head, all Piper managed to choke out was, "Wait. This is yours? This bar?"

Alex nodded.

Piper shakily said, "My store is right next door to yours. PoPi, have you heard of it? Polly and I make artisanal bath products."

"Ugh, Holly. Does this mean I will have to see her around here?"

Piper chuckled, " Unfortunately for you, yes, and you will be seeing me around a lot too."

"Alex, I _love_ this place. It's beautiful (like _you_ she wanted to add). Why did you name it Blue?"

Alex couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the blonde's approval of her business. "It's my favorite color."

"Since when? Everything you owned was basically black besides the blue tips that used to be in your hair. It was always black," Piper chuckled.

"Well, people change."

"Eh, I don't think so. I think that a person's preferences may change, but at his or her core, he or she is the same person that he or she has always been."

"Oh, so it is kind of like you liking dick now and you're saying you're still a Park Slope narcissist?"

Piper narrowed her eyes at her. "Very funny. And I'm sure you're still the manipulative, power hungry person that you've always been."

Alex hid the hurt she felt at how those blue eyes see her. "As much as I love debating with you, I have somewhere to be."

"Is she still smuggling drugs?! Is the bar just a place for her to run her drug deals?!" Piper thought. She knew it was wrong but she decided to follow Alex anyway. She kept a distance from her ex-lover and followed into the business Alex just went into. Piper didn't even pay attention to the name of the place since she was trying to be stealthy. There were rows of seats in the room and Piper sat in a seat in the very back and far from Alex. When a young man went up to the podium and started sharing his story, Piper realized it was a narcotics anonymous meeting.

Alex is an addict? Oh my god! Piper's mind was going a mile a minute and it stopped when she heard the voice that has forever been ingrained in her head and heart.

Piper slumped down in the chair more to make sure she was hidden. Her heart was racing, afraid of what Alex may say. She did not want to envision her strong Alex succumbing to drugs.

"My name is Alex and I have been sober for seven years. I started using heroin because I just wanted the pain to stop. My mom had just died unexpectedly and my girlfriend left me. I lost the two people that mattered most in my life on the same day and I just wanted the pain to stop and wanted to stop the thoughts in my head. I had been using for almost 6 months when I had overdosed, went into respiratory arrest, intubated, and was in a coma on a mechanical ventilator for a week."

Piper could not stop the gasp that came from her mouth or the tears that were spilling down her face. She never thought Alex would ever use the product that she distributed. Piper knew that she was terrible for leaving the day Diane died, but she did not think that her own abandonment would affect Alex so much. More tears streamed from her sad, blue eyes when she realized she was _that_ close to living in a world without Alex Vause.

"When I woke up, I was disappointed because I was at a point where I thought death would be better than just existing. But then I thought of my mom and how hard she had worked all of her life to give me a future and I was carelessly throwing it away. So from then on, I have never wanted to use again. It's not like the heroin made me feel better. It just helped me feel nothing, but living means you feel a spectrum of emotions and I have learned that I have to find healthy ways of dealing with them instead of turning to a drug to help me feel void. Thank you for listening."

As Alex was leaving the podium, a cell phone started ringing.

Shit! Shit! Piper was digging for her phone to turn it off. She finally found it, but Alex's eyes met her wide ones. Fuck, she got caught.

Piper followed behind Alex's angry steps to a secluded area of the business.

"Seriously Piper, you followed me here?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see where you were going and I wasn't paying attention and then I sat down and when I realized what this place was, you started talking and-"

Alex cut Piper's rambling off, "It's fine. Just don't do it again."

"Really? You're not going to scream at me?"

"Do you really see me as a monster?"

"No, _no_ not at all, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for following you. I'm _sorry_ for leaving you when your mom died. I'm _sorry_ that you had to turn to heroin. It's all my fault," Piper cried.

"Piper, it is not your fault I turned to heroin. That was my own stupid choice. But yeah I'm not going to lie, when you left, you _broke_ my fucking heart." Alex could barely keep the tears from forming in her eyes or her voice from cracking when she let the blonde know that she broke her heart all those years ago.

Piper thought that her own heart was being crushed from hearing the pain coming from Alex's voice. She looked up into those beautiful green eyes, "I'm sorry. Can we just try to be friends again?"

"We were never friends. Piper."

"We weren't?" Piper admonished.

" No. Not for a second. I _loved _you. Piper couldn't help the sadness she felt at hearing Alex use the past tense. "I loved having sex with you, Alex shared." However, Alex was cut off by the ringing coming from Piper's cell phone.

"Better get that, your fiancé is probably worried. I guess I will see you around." Alex said while walking away.

Before Piper could tell Alex to wait for her and that she wanted to fully hash things out with her, her phone started ringing again.

"Gah, _fucking_ Larry!" Piper mumbled to herself.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Alex Vause was done wallowing in self-pity. It had been a week since Piper had crashed her NA meeting and found out about her drug use. Alex has replayed her last encounter with the blonde that never seems to leave her thoughts everyday over the past week. Alex remembered those tear-filled eyes and the heartfelt apologies that came from the beautiful blonde's mouth. Piper's question regarding if the two of them can be friends plagued her thoughts. If Alex was being honest with herself, she knew that she did not pay enough attention to Piper towards the end of their relationship and she understood why Piper felt that she had to leave. It just stung that Piper left her the day her mom died. She was left all alone and part of her has never recovered from the emptiness that was left behind. Alex also played back their debate on whether or not people can change. She felt that she had changed for the better even though her ex-lover may have not see it. After Alex's close encounter with death, she promised herself and her mom that she would get her act together and live a life that her mom would have been proud of.

Piper has been living in a worried state for the past week. After Alex walked out of the NA meeting, the blonde has not seen the brunette. What if Alex remembers how much she hates me and wants nothing to do with me and is laughing at the being friends suggestion? What if she is using drugs again? What if she relapsed because of me? Oh my god, what if she's dead because she overdosed? Bile rose up her throat at her last thought.

"Earth to fucking Piper," her best friend snapped at her. "Go help that customer."

Piper snapped out of her daydream (or nightmares) and helped the lady inquiring about their best selling scents.

After the lady purchased baskets of PoPi's products, Polly's smile quickly turned into a scowl as she focused her attention on Piper. "Do not tell me that you are thinking about Supercunt or so help me God, I will smack you in the face." Piper looked sheepishly at her enraged best friend and told her that she was just worried about Alex since their last encounter. "You should not waste your time worrying about that bitch. Focus your time on your fiancé, LARRY, and your wedding."

Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend. She did not share Alex's drug use with Polly because she did not want her best friend to have more ammunition whenever she wanted to bash Piper's past decision in following a certain woman around the world.

"Polly, it is not like that. There were some hurtful words that were exchanged between the two of us and I'm just worried since she owns the bar next door and there has not been any sign of her." Piper has been walking in, out, outside of, and around Blue for the past week trying to find Alex, but she was not going to tell her best friend or anyone that.

"There's so much history between us and I just want to make up for the way that I left her. I figure since our stores are right next to each other, I would have to see her often, and I don't want any bad blood so I suggested that we try to be friends."

The next thing she knew, her best friend had smacked her in the face.

"Ow, what the fuck, Polly?!"

"Oh shut up, it was just a tap. You are even more naive than I thought you were when you decided to follow your drug smuggling girlfriend around the world and carried a suitcase full of drug money across international borders if you actually think that you and Supercunt can be friends. I can only see two things happening: 1) you fall under her Supercunt-like spell again and your engagement and life falls apart or 2) you are disappointed when you realize that you and Supercunt can never be friends because she is still the same selfish cunt from all of those years ago."

* * *

Alex took a deep breath before setting foot into PoPi. Her nostrils were hit with a delectable array of scents. Emerald eyes scanned the large store and a smile adorned her face as she looked around at what her beautiful ex-lover has accomplished. Alex felt that the store and business choice suited Piper very well since the younger woman always wanted to purchase everything organic and she chuckled to herself remembering all the attempts Piper had made to try to get the older woman to eat healthier. She felt her heart rate increase when she remembered how happy the blonde would be whenever she agreed to substitute one item for a healthier one and how the blonde would thank her in between the sheets.

Alex heard a pitch-perfect voice that could only belong to a certain long-legged blonde helping a customer. Alex did not want to intrude so she grabbed a basket to purchase soap products for Blue. When she looked up, her eyes met blue ones that showed relief, fear, and uncertainty.

"Hi," Piper said skeptically as she took a couple of timid, long strides towards the brunette.

"Hi, friend," Alex said sincerely with an adorning expression on her face.

Piper's lips formed into a bright, wide smile that the brunette thought was one of the most beautiful features the blonde possessed. Hell, _everything_ about her was beautiful.

Piper excitedly asked, "Really? You are willing to try? You're not just messing with me, right? Because that would be really fucked up but I guess I have done some really fucked up things to you so I would deserve it, but I'm hoping that you're not because-"

"Piper," Alex said while chuckling at Piper's characteristic nervous rambling. "I'm serious. I want us to be friends if that is what you still want."

"Of course, I want! I want us to be in each other's lives. I want to know what happened and what you did these past eight years."

"Be careful what you wish for, kid." Alex laughingly said along with her beautiful signature quirked eyebrow that Piper missed so much.

"I want to get to know you again and I hope you want the same."

"I do, Pipes."

_Pipes_. She never thought she would hear that nickname come from that voice since Paris. She could not stop the increase in her heart rate at her nickname that sounded like it was made only for her to say. It never felt the same coming from anyone else.

The taller brunette held her hand out offering to shake the blonde's in friendship. The blonde happily put her hand in the brunette's. The moment their hands touched, they both knew they were in trouble. Jolts of electricity ran down each of their arms. Their eyes met but their gazes deviated once Polly screamed out for Piper from the backroom.

Polly barged into the front of the store to tell her tall best friend to retrieve something from a high shelf. Polly stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex.

"What are you doing here, Supercunt?"

"Polly!" Piper screamed.

"I'm a paying customer, Holly. Unless you don't want me to buy your products. I was even thinking I would have your store exclusively provide my very busy bar with your products." Alex said with one eyebrow raised.

Polly narrowed her eyes at Alex. "Fine, Supercunt. We will do business. You better not be messing with us."

"Scout's honor, Dolly."

"It's POLLY, Polly huffed, while storming back into the backroom."

Alex could not help but laugh. She loved pushing her buttons.

"Alex-"

"Hey, I agreed to be your friend not hers."

"Fine, deal." Piper said while rolling her eyes at the childlike behavior between her best friend and her beautiful new friend.

* * *

AN: I've been MIA for work and vacation. You guys still interested in this story? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was a Friday and Piper was looking forward to having a drink after closing the store. It had been a very busy and long week for Piper. Piper had been to several business meetings, read through stacks of contracts, and worked on launching more products and scents. PoPi's products were going to be featured in Barneys stores. Piper was ecstatic because PoPi was quickly becoming one of the most successful artisanal soap stores in New York. Piper was also much more financially secure. She needed to finish wedding planning now that she had the financial means to pay for everything.

It was 9pm when Piper closed the store. As she was heading out the door, Larry grabbed her in a crushing hug congratulating her on Barneys. "Hey, let's grab a drink to celebrate your success!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just grab a drink here." Larry said, pointing at Blue. Piper hesitated for a moment afraid that Alex would mind.

Alex was at the bar and smiled at Piper when she came in but her smile disappeared when she saw Larry come in behind Piper, reaching to put his arms around her waist. Alex felt a surge of jealousy run through her blood. Piper noticed the change in Alex's mood upon seeing Larry.

"Does she still care? Is she jealous? No, after everything that I did she could not possibly ever see me that way again. Plus, we are friends now." Piper's thoughts were interrupted when Larry nudged her and asked her what she wanted to drink as her celebratory drink.

"What are we celebrating tonight?" Alex asked, hoping it wasn't their anniversary or else she would have to put her foot in someone's (Larry's) face. Larry chimed in and told her the news about PoPi.

"Congrats, Piper." Alex sincerely said. "I'm happy for you. You've come a long way. I am glad you found this since you were the worst waitress!"

The two women bursted into laughter because Piper truly was a terrible waitress.

"Wait, you two know each other? You didn't tell me about your waitressing days. How long have you guys known each other for?"

"Alex is someone from my past and we just recently realized that our stores were right next door to one another's," Piper said avoiding eye contact with Alex. Piper never told Larry about Alex or that she had extensively traveled the world with her drug importing lover. Piper left out those years of her life. Only Polly knew about her relationship with Alex.

Alex was taken aback by Piper deeming her as just someone from her past as if she did not mean anything. Swallowing the hurt that she felt, she asked the couple what they wanted to drink.

"I'll have whatever you're having Larry."

"Two apple martinis, please."

Alex laughed at the clearly girly choice of drink and Piper narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

Alex gave them their drinks and walked to another area of her huge bar. She needed to get away. Seeing Piper with that loser made her want to vomit and cry at the same time. Alex heard Nicky's booming voice beckoning her and made her way over to the table full of women.

"Vause! Why the sour face?" Nicky asked when Alex came closer.

Alex motioned over towards where Piper and Larry were and Nicky asked, "that's the girl that broke that ice-cold heart of yours?"

"Shut the hell up, lionhead."

"Here, Vause, Drink this. Forget her and her ugly fiancé. There are plenty of women that would die to roll around in the sack with you. Let the old Vause come out and charm some panties off a lucky girl tonight."

After a few shots, Alex's mood brightened up a bit. "Screw Piper! She has clearly moved on, so it is time I do too!" Alex thought to herself. There was a pretty blonde that had been trying to flirt with Alex all night so Alex finally decided to flirt back. Alex was laughing and having a good time. Sarah, the pretty blonde, she had been flirting with asked her if she wanted to come back to her place. Alex said her goodbyes to the rest of the group and headed for the door with Sarah when she caught Piper's eyes following her. Alex thought she saw anger, hurt, and jealousy flash across those icy blue eyes before turning around and grabbing her fiancé's face for a messy kiss.

* * *

Even though Piper was supposed to be celebrating her success with Larry, she could not stop her eyes from scanning the bar for Alex. She saw Alex with a big group of women, laughing away. Piper also saw the blonde that was practically throwing herself at Alex all night. The blonde was pretty and had big breasts. Piper couldn't help but look down at her lack of breasts. She could not help but compare herself to the blonde that was practically sitting on Alex's lap. The more she watched, the angrier she got. She wanted to throw a bottle at the blonde's head. Her malicious thoughts escalated when she saw Alex and the blonde get up and head for the exit. Piper eyes met Alex's as she was walking out and Alex just had that stupid smirk on her lips. Piper was fuming and grabbed Larry to kiss so Alex would see.

Larry was happy that Piper kissed him and thought he was going to get lucky tonight especially since they hadn't been intimate in a long time due to PoPi and Larry trying to write his breakthrough piece. Larry suggested that they go home and Piper agreed. She was emotionally drained after today.

They flagged down a cab and Piper sank into the backseat in exhaustion. She told Larry that she was going to sleep for countless hours when they got home due to her lack of sleep all week. Larry was disappointed that he was not going to be getting any action. Piper knew what Larry wanted and felt bad for leading him on tonight, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and stress to be intimate with Larry at the moment. Piper watched the streetlights pass from the car window and her heart leapt in her chest when she saw a tall, curvy brunette with beautiful long hair walking that could only be Alex. She was _alone_. She did not go home with that blonde slut! Piper could not stop the smile from forming on her face.

* * *

AN: Thank you to anyone that has followed/favorited/reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It was 8AM on Sunday and Alex Vause was already awake. In fact, she has had a restless weekend ever since the encounter with Piper and her dumb looking fiancé Barry... Garry... Larry... or whatever his ugly face was on Friday night. Alex had left the bar with the blonde named Sarah intending to have some fun with her but once she saw icy blue eyes boring into her head, she could not help but feel guilty. Sure, they haven't been together for over eight years and Piper was engaged, but Alex just couldn't bring herself to have meaningless sex with the blonde from the bar with a _certain_ blonde on her mind. Actually, ever since she saw the _only_ woman she has ever loved again, Alex has not wanted to have sex with _anyone_ but _her_. _Fuck_. So much for the whole friends thing especially on Alex's part since all Alex wanted to do was to fuck her _friend_ into oblivion. She knew she had to stop these feelings because Piper was going to get married. _Married_. With someone that was not her. With a sigh, Alex tried to mentally push her issue (Piper) out of her thoughts. But as luck would have it, her cell phone dinged with a text message from none other than Piper Chapman.

"Hey, Al. Do you want to get together this week? I'm free for the week since Larry is out of state." Piper could not wait to spend some time with Alex. Larry had unexpectedly had to fly to Chicago that morning for a week for a freelancing job.

Alex's emerald eyes scanned over the text over and over again. She knew that it would be a bad idea, but she couldn't help but say yes.

"Sure, Pipes. We can do whatever you want to do."

"You are going to regret saying that ;)

On Monday, Piper happily strode into Blue after taking some care of some things at PoPi to ask Alex if she wanted to grab dinner. The brunette happily followed the blonde as Piper was yapping about the rave reviews some restaurant called Green has received.

"Where are you taking me? Why is it called "Green?" Don't tell me all of their food is that color.

Piper snickered, "Don't be silly. It is because everything is organic and vegetarian."

"What? Since when are you a vegetarian and now, I do regret saying we can do whatever you want."

"I'm not vegetarian but I just wanted to eat something healthy and apparently delicious," Piper pouted. "We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I'm just pulling your leg, Pipes. We can eat at "Green." Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

The blonde broke into a wide grin and excitedly grabbed onto Alex's hand to drag Alex there before she really did change her mind.

Alex tried not to think about how her hand felt like it was on fire from Piper's touch and Piper tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay with how good it felt to be holding Alex's hand. When they got to the restaurant, Piper reluctantly let go of Alex's hand and Alex tried not to dwell on the fact that her hand felt like it was meant to be in Piper's.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Alex moaned. Piper found herself having to clamp her legs due to the arousal she felt surge straight to her core at hearing Alex's moan.

"I'm very glad you approve. Maybe we can have some lunch or dinner dates here whenever you're at Blue doing things."

"Sure thing, kid"

Piper smile lit up her whole face. The two discussed books, movies, TV, and random things for over two hours. It was easy for them to fall back into their comfortable rapport with one another.

When the bill came, they both fought to pay for it.

"I asked you to come here and made you eat vegetarian food so I'm paying."

"No, I'm paying." Alex grabbed the bill from Piper.

Piper reached across the table and tried to yank the bill back. "Please, Alex, you used to pay for everything. Let me treat you to something."

"Fine, but next one is on me, kid."

The waitress chuckled at the two squabble over the bill. "You two are the most beautiful and hilarious couple I have ever seen.

The two beauties got quiet and thanked the waitress instead of correcting her.

"Which way is home for you, Pipes?"

"I'm just four blocks from here on 5th."

"I will walk you home. I'm only six blocks away from here."

"You don't have to, Al."

"I'm heading home anyway and you are on the way. Unless you would rather me walk ahead of you the whole time so you can stare at my ass?"

"God, you are such an ass!" Piper laughed before walking alongside the taller woman.

They both walked in silence but it was a comfortable silence.

"This is me." Piper pointed at an apartment building.

Alex wanted to grab the blonde and kiss her good night. Instead she settled for putting her hands into leather jacket's pockets and told Piper, "I had fun, Piper. I will see you around."

Piper headed up to her apartment trying not to dwell on the fact that all she wanted Alex to do was kiss her in front of her apartment building.

_Shit_.

* * *

Piper woke up with a smile on her face. She may have had a very nice dream involving a certain brunette. It wasn't cheating if it was in her dream. Piper knew she was playing with fire but she figured she wouldn't get burnt because she felt that her and Alex could be friends. Being just friends worked last night at dinner even though she felt butterflies and certain other things when she was with Alex but naive Piper figured it was just because of nerves because they were once lovers and Alex just has that effect on people. Piper checked her phone and saw that she got some text messages from Larry about Chicago and the job he was working on. Scrolling down, she saw that she got a text from Alex and tried to ignore the fact that her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Pipes. How about dinner on me tonight? It's only fair since you paid last night. Anything in particular that you want. How does 7pm sound?"

Piper quickly responded. "Of course, I would love to have dinner with you! Italian sounds wonderful if that's good with you. 7pm works for me. Text me the address you want me to meet you at later."

Piper happily got into the shower before heading to PoPi to take care of some business.

Alex was still in bed when she received the text from Piper that she was free for dinner. Italian sounded delicious to Alex especially since she ate healthy vegetarian food last night. Alex mentally went through a list of Italian places in her head and decided to call for reservations.

* * *

Piper finished up at PoPi and headed home to get ready for dinner. She didn't know how nice she should dress so she just settled on a nice pair of jeans, a nice sweater, and a pair of black knee high boots. She had put on some light makeup and left her hair down. She didn't get a chance to look up the address Alex had sent to her since she was so busy and was cutting it close with the time getting ready for dinner. Piper decided to catch a cab since it was already close to 7pm.

"Here you are," the cab driver said. Piper looked out in confusion because it was a residential area. It appeared to be luxurious condos. Piper looked back at Alex's text message. It had said "84 Main Street." Piper figured that Alex just wanted her to meet her at her place and go to the restaurant together. Piper looked up in awe at the beautiful homes. She found "84" and it was a beautiful three story condo that was white with dark blue window panes. Piper knocked on the door and when the door opened, she was shocked at the sight in front of her.

Standing at the doorway, was Alex with her beautiful hair cascading down in loose curls, with a black sweater and dark blue jeans that accentuated her curves, wearing a red apron.

"Uh, come in Pipes, it's freezing." Piper quickly blinked back to reality and was hit was a delicious aroma.

" Are we eating here? Your home?"

"Yes, I hope that's ok with you. I'm sorry I should've told you. The best Italian places were booked or closed so I figured I would just make us dinner-"

"Wait, you made us dinner? You cook? Since when?"

"Yeah, I learned how to cook a couple of years ago. I actually enjoy it. I got sick of eating out all the time. We can go eat somewhere if you want-"

"NO, Alex. I'm just surprised that you cook and took the time to make me dinner. I can't wait to see what you made."

"Don't be too excited, Pipes. It probably tastes like trash."

Piper laughed and couldn't help her eyes from scanning Alex's living space. It was elegantly decorated with dark colors and had a comfortable ambience to it. There was a huge bookcase covering a whole wall and Piper couldn't help but smile at their common interest in reading everything.

"Feel free to look around. I'm just about done with dinner." Alex said while walking towards her large, open kitchen.

Piper ran her fingers across the vast amount of books on Alex's shelves before stopping at the framed pictures that adorned her other shelves. The majority of the pictures were of Alex and her mom, which made Piper's heart constrict thinking about the day Diane passed away. There were a couple of pictures of Alex with a shorter, attractive woman that had an interesting mane of hair that seemed to work for her. Blue eyes narrowed at the pictures of Alex and the mystery woman studying them with intent. Piper couldn't help but feel jealous. Who is this woman? Girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? There weren't any pictures of Piper which made her even more jealous and her heart to sink to her feet.

"Dinner is ready!"

Piper tried to swallow down the jealousy that was constricting her airway and walked to a nicely set up table with flowers in the middle of the table. On the table was garlic bread, caprese salad, and penne with pesto sauce , chicken, and sun-dried tomatoes. Piper was stunned.

"Oh my god, Alex. This is amazing. This is so good." Piper couldn't help the praises while taking bites out of the delicious food.

Alex had a shy smile on her face instead of her usual cocky smirk.

"Your girlfriend is lucky that you can cook like this."

"My girlfriend?" Alex asked with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Yeah, the girl in your pictures." Piper tried to say nonchalantly.

"Are you jealous?" Alex smirked.

"No, I'm not jealous, Piper lied. I'm engaged remember."

"Yes, how can I forget that you're engaged" Alex said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"And that's Nicky. She's not my girlfriend. She is my best friend."

Piper couldn't help but feel relief at hearing that the woman in the pictures wasn't her girlfriend. "I didn't mean to pry or upset you-"

"I'm not upset, Piper. Do you want dessert?"

"You made dessert too?'

Alex went to the oven and pulled out two ramekins of chocolate soufflé.

Piper was in heaven. Alex laughed at the moaning sounds Piper was making while eating. "Glad you like my cooking, kid."

"You're cooking from now on."

"Whatever you want, kid."

Piper couldn't help the smile that lit up her whole face at Alex's words. Alex loved that Piper enjoyed dinner and she couldn't help but regret not learning how to cook for Piper when they were together.

Piper was so full that she could barely move. She definitely could not walk home yet. "I think you have to roll me home at this point."

Alex laughed at Piper, "Let's sit on the couch and watch TV or a movie until you feel better and want to leave."

They settled on some "I Love Lucy" episodes. They were sitting close to each other on the large couch and Alex couldn't help but look at the blonde and smile whenever the younger woman cackled at the TV. God, she missed her laugh. An hour later, Alex was startled when she felt Piper's head on her shoulder. Looking down at the blonde, Alex realized that Piper had fallen asleep. Alex called Piper's name to wake her but she was met with silence. Alex started to get up so that the blonde could stretch out on the couch but the blonde put her arms around the brunette's waist in her sleep and held her in place. Instead of trying to leave again, Alex reached for the blanket on the love seat and draped it around their bodies. Alex continued watching TV until the soft breaths of the beautiful woman that stole her heart all those years ago lulled her into sleep.

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open. Her face was on something warm and smooth and it smelled like something that she could never bottle to sell at PoPi even if she experimented for decades due to its uniquely wonderful scent. It smelled like Alex. Piper realized that her head was in the crook of Alex's neck and her leg was in between two jean clad legs that belonged to the brunette. Both of Piper's arms were around Alex's warm body.

Piper was embarrassed that she fell asleep at Alex's and on Alex, but she did not want to move at the moment. She did not want to move from Alex's warmth. It just felt so right so she settled her face into the crook of Alex's neck some more and listened to the breathing of the woman whose heart she broke all those years ago. Piper missed this feeling. She realized that it felt like home. Without thinking, Piper kissed Alex's neck. It made Alex stir in her sleep and her hand which was already close to Piper's center brushed against Piper making the blonde gasp at the pleasure. The noise from the blonde startled the brunette awake. Emerald eyes met blue eyes and the blonde shifted away from Alex apologizing for falling asleep and making her sit in an uncomfortable position all night. The brunette laughed and apologized for being a bad hostess since her guest fell asleep. Piper assured her that she was the best hostess and that she fell asleep from all the delicious food she consumed.

Piper reluctantly stood up and told the brunette that she should probably leave.

Alex walked Piper to the door and they were met with rain when Alex opened the door. Piper went to take a step into the rain, but the brunette grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside the house, closing the door.

"Let me drive you, kid. But first let me freshen up. Follow me, I will get you some stuff so you can freshen up too."

Piper followed Alex into Alex's spacious room. Like Blue, there were beautiful hues of blue and white with a large walk in closet and a large, comfortable looking King sized bed. A smaller bookcase was also in Alex's room along with a lounge chair near the window that had a beautiful view of the city. Alex's bathroom was large as well, with a spacious shower and a jacuzzi tub. Piper tried not to think about Alex taking showers or jacuzzi baths with another person. Alex handed Piper a toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, and some facial products. She told the blonde she was welcome to use the guest bathroom to get ready. When they were both ready to leave, Alex handed Piper a black leather jacket. "Take it kid, it's raining outside and you only have that thin sweater."

Piper put it on, trying not to close her eyes at the scent of Alex enveloping her.

They headed to Alex's car which was a black Audi sports car. "Still got nice rides, I see." Piper quipped. The brunette chuckled in response as she started the engine to drive the blonde home.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Time really does fly by when you're having fun. It was already Friday night and the two women had spent time with each other every day. Alex could not help the disappointment that was spreading throughout her body at the thought that Barry...Garry...whatever his face... was coming back the next day. Spending time with the younger blonde made Alex realize that the void that she has felt for the past eight years could only be filled by the only woman that has ever managed to steal and break her heart.

Piper happily and quickly closed PoPi for the night and made her way over to Blue to spend some time with the brunette over drinks. Excited blue orbs scanned the large bar for the tall brunette and once she spotted Alex, a beaming smile lit up the blonde's face. Her smile quickly faded though when she realized that Alex was talking to a redhead that was practically throwing herself at Alex. Piper's eyes narrowed as she watched the redhead stuff a piece of paper which Piper assumed to be the slut's phone number into Alex's pocket. Alex laughed at the redhead's forwardness and noticed Piper when she turned her head to answer a worker's question. Alex quickly said goodbye to the redhead and made her way over to the blonde.

"I don't mind having drinks by myself. You look like you were busy." the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"I'd rather spend time with you, Pipes." the brunette said softly.

Piper tried not to the let the feeling of having Alex choose _her _over the redhead tug at her heartstrings.

The two shot some pool and were on their second beers when a familiar song started blaring through the speakers of the bar. The two beauties looked at each other in amusement.

"My god, do you remember this?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, I don't even know how the arms go-"

The two ex-lovers quickly remembered the dance routine that they had created for this particular song. It wasn't long before they began to dance in sync, laughing, and having a great time to the song "Milkshake." After performing their choreographed dance moves, the two continued dancing to the rest of the song. The taller woman was dancing behind the blonde as the blonde's backside instinctively swayed back to meet the brunette's front side as the pair danced closely. Piper closed her eyes at the feeling of Alex's breasts against her back. Both were laughing and smiling, but when Piper turned around facing Alex to continue dancing, they both knew they were in trouble. Green eyes intently focused on Piper and Piper couldn't help but let her eyes wander from the taller woman's eyes to her soft lips. It had been eight years since she felt those soft lips on her own and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in closer to the brunette. Alex couldn't stop her hand from cupping the blonde's cheek as blue eyes fluttered closed at the warm sensation on her cheek that instantaneously traveled to her heart. Alex could not fight it any longer, she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to the blonde's. Piper felt Alex's nose against her own and her heart was thumping so fast and loud that the blonde thought that Alex must be able to feel it through her nose. Their lips were almost touching when a voice called out.

"Piper!"

It was Larry.

Piper's eyes shot open and she froze momentarily before pushing Alex away from her.

"What the hell is going on, Piper?!" Larry squealed.

"We were just dancing, Larry."

"Since when does dancing look like kissing?"

"We weren't kissing."

"Yeah, because I interrupted! Are you just so drunk that you don't know what you're doing?

Piper's heart was racing. She knew that she could just blame it on the alcohol so Piper Chapman, the WASP that was taught to avoid conflict said, "I did have a lot to drink..."

"You lesbian bar owner! Were you trying to take advantage of Piper in her drunken state?! Piper is not a lesbian so back the fuck off."

Alex was enraged at this point. She was angry because she knew Piper was trying to take the easy way out. "Do you even know who I am? Your fiancée was with me for three years! She loved me, she traveled the world with me."

"You're lying. She has never once mentioned being with a woman and she traveled with college friends!"

"Piper, is this bitch telling the truth?"

Piper felt like everything was crashing down, "I was with Alex when I was younger-"

Larry was angry and pacing, "Was it just a phase? Did you love her? Do you still love her? Do you want to be with her? We are getting married soon!"

Piper's mind was racing. She has built a good life on her own after leaving Alex and she was afraid of losing the stability that she has built, so Piper did what she did best and chose the easy way out, "It was my post college adventure phase. I was young and I thought I was in love. But that's all in the past Larry, I can't wait to be Mrs. Bloom." Piper said trying to fight back tears.

Piper sees anger, hurt, and hatred flash across emerald eyes. However, Alex quickly regains her poker face, "See Barry, nothing to worry about so congratulations are still in order." Alex says evenly before she turns away from Larry and the woman that managed to break her heart again and walks out of her own bar.

That night, Alex decides to drink all the bottles of alcohol she has in her house.

* * *

Alex's head is throbbing and is worsened by someone crazily ringing her doorbell and knocking on her door. "GO AWAY."

"Let me in, asshole. You were supposed to have lunch with me, you giant!"

Alex finally dragged herself to the door to open it for her pissed off best friend.

"What the fuck, Vause. It is 2pm. Did you have a fucking party and forget to invite me?" the wild haired woman asked looking at all the bottles of liquor scattered on the floor.

"No, just me."

"What the fuck happened? I have only seen you self-destruct over a certain person-"and then it hit Nicky, "Fuck, I told you that you guys can't be friends! Do I need to cut the bitch?"

Alex closed her eyes and started to tell her best friend what happened.

* * *

Piper knew she fucked up. The look of hate in Alex's eyes has haunted her for the past month. The blonde has been trying for the past month to explain herself to Alex and mend their friendship.

However, the brunette did not want anything to do with the blonde. Piper tried calling and texting, but received nothing in response. She went by Alex's house a couple of times but never saw the door open for her. Piper went by Blue, only to have the workers tell her that Alex is not there or out of town on business.

* * *

Piper decided to try her luck again on a Friday night and headed towards Alex's house from PoPi. Larry was spending time at his parent's home for the weekend.

As Piper got closer to Alex's house, she sees a moving truck outside of Alex's home. The brunette is talking to the workers and when she's done giving the men orders, she spots the blonde.

Piper swallows the lump in her throat while her heart breaks at the look that Alex has in her eyes. It is a look of indifference towards Piper as if Piper meant as much as a meaningless person walking by. Piper would rather see hatred for her in Alex's eyes because that would mean Alex still felt some type of emotion towards her.

"What's going on? Are you moving?" the blonde asks in a panic.

"Yes." Alex responds curtly.

"Where?" Please let it be to another street Piper wishes internally.

"LA."

"LA? As in Los Angeles? In California?" the blonde asks in hopes that what she is hearing isn't true.

"That would be where LA is."

"How long will you be gone for? Why are you moving?"

"I don't know, probably indefinitely. There's nothing tying me to this place." Alex states matter-of-factly.

"What about Blue?" Piper quickly cries out. _What about me? Piper wants to say but she knows she has no right to._

"I have people that can run it for me. I don't need to be _here_ to take care of Blue."

"When are you leaving?" the blonde is barely able to control her voice from cracking.

"Day after Christmas."

"That's in less than a week!" Piper cries out.

"I'm well aware of that. Anyway, I have a lot to do so goodbye, Piper. Have a good life."

"Wait, what do you mean goodbye and have a good life?! Won't I see you before Christmas and aren't you going to keep in touch?! We are supposed to be friends!" Piper desperately says.

"I once told you that we were never friends and it was stupid of me to think that we could ever be friends. We will never be friends, Piper."

_Because friendships never work when one person is in love with the other. Alex thinks to herself.__  
_

The coldness coming from Alex is not something Piper is used to. She has seen Alex be cold to people during her cartel days but never has it been directed towards _her_. Piper is crying at this point and she knows that she deserves every terrible thought and feeling that Alex has for her.

"Please don't leave." Piper wants to plead to the brunette. The words "please don't leave" that wants to leave her quivering mouth takes her back to when those words came from the brunette's mouth and she walked away from the brunette and out of her life. Piper snaps back to reality and when she does, she is faced with watching Alex walking away from her and out of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The streets of New York were blanketed with snow and illuminated by colorful lights. Couples were strolling hand in hand and children were excitedly counting down the days. The city was full of holiday spirit, but Piper Chapman could not muster up any joy. Her heart feels like it has been clenched ever since her encounter with Alex. Whereas everyone was looking forward to Christmas, Piper was dreading it and hoping that time would stop but it is now the day before Christmas Eve, which means that Alex would be on the other side of the country and out of her life in three days. _Three days_. Piper feels like she can't even properly breathe imagining her life without Alex again. In attempts to stop the swirling of thoughts (regrets) in her head, Piper has been staying at PoPi every night for their extended holiday hours. She did not want to be at home and pretend that she was excited for her impending nuptials with Larry when Alex consumed all of her thoughts. It was almost midnight so Piper started the process of closing the store. She started counting the money from one register when a man came into the store.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend. What's your most popular item?"

Piper stepped away from the register and headed towards the shelves with their most popular items. "The stress relieving bath bomb is one of our most popular selling items and scents." she said while reaching for it.  
Her hands never made it to the popular item because she frantically grabbed at the hands that were around her neck. Piper started to scream but one of the man's hands prevented her cries of help from being heard while his other painfully squeezed her throat. Piper flailed her arms around wildly trying to grab onto something for support. Items came crashing onto the floor.

"Stop it, you bitch!" the man yelled as he slammed her face into one of the shelves causing it to come crashing down onto the ground. Pain coursed through her face and tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm going to let go of you because you're going to walk to the registers and get all of the money. Don't even think about running because I have a gun." Piper gasped when he waved the gun around and then pressed it against her back to make it known that he wasn't messing around.

"I will get you all of the money. Just please don't hurt me." Piper begged.

"Hurry up and put all the money in a bag."

Piper ran over to the register grabbing all the money they had made that day with shaky hands.

"Here, that's everything." Piper said in fear.

"I'm not done with you yet. Let's go in the backroom to make sure you're not shorting me."

"I swear there's nothing in the back!" Piper cried.

"Take me back there!" the man screamed.

Piper walked on unsteady legs to the backroom with the gun pointed at her back.

"See, there isn't any more money back here. Just supplies."

"Fine, bitch. Give me your ring."

Piper took off her engagement ring immediately to give to the stranger.

"Now, give me that necklace."

"What? No, isn't the ring enough? Please, let me keep the necklace. It's not worth that much. My engagement ring is worth much much more."

The next thing Piper knew she was on the floor because the man had hit her across the face. He yanked the necklace from her neck while she cried.

"You've taken everything. Please just go. I won't call the cops."

Licking his lips, "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? I'm going to have some fun with you first."

"NO, no. Please. I will give you whatever you want. Do you want more money? I can go get more-"

"Take off your clothes."

"No, please" Piper sobbed.

* * *

It was past midnight so Alex decided to call it a night and let the other workers close the bar and headed for the door. Alex breathed in the fresh, cold air. She noticed that all of the lights were still on over at PoPi. Curiosity took over her since she knew that PoPi should be closed by now. A strange feeling washed over the brunette bringing her towards the front of PoPi. Her hand immediately went for her phone to dial 911 when she saw the cash register open and broken items on the floor.

Quietly setting foot in the store, worried green eyes quickly scanned the store. Her heart stopped before going into a wild rhythm when she heard Piper's muffled cries for help. Grabbing a wooden plank from the broken shelves, Alex ran into the backroom where she heard Piper.

The image of an unknown man trying to straddle Piper with one hand over her mouth while the other trying to rip her clothes off was an image that caused her green eyes to burn with fury. Alex charged at the intruder and swung the plank of wood that was in her hands at the asshole's head. The force of the blow knocked the man right off of Piper and onto the ground. Alex quickly helped a tear ridden and scared Piper to her feet while scanning the blonde's current state.

"Alex." Piper sobbed with relief.

"Did he-" Alex started to ask with fear in her voice.

"No, you saved me before anything like that happened." Piper cried shakily.

Alex choked out a sigh of relief while assessing the bruising that was starting to appear on the blonde's flawless skin.

A groan from the asshole reminded the two that they were not alone.

"You fucking bitch. You're both going to get it." The man started to stand up on unsteady legs while Alex quickly took the couple of steps away from Piper to reach for the wooden plank that had fallen on the ground after she used it to hit the intruder. He chuckled and waved his gun at them. Piper gasped and told him to just take the money and go.

Alex threateningly said. "Leave now before I break your legs. The cops are on their fucking way."

"You little blonde bitch. I didn't get to have my fun with you. I guess I will just have to inflict another type of fun on you." the man menacingly said raising his gun and aiming at Piper.

"Please don't," begged Piper.

"Too late, bitch."

Piper closed her tear filled eyes.

The next sound was the worst sound Piper has ever heard in her entire life. The ear piercing shot rang throughout the store before hitting flesh followed by a sickening thud. She felt her body hit the floor, but there was a weight on her. Piper's blue eyes shot open and long locks of dark hair were covering the blonde's eyes. Hair. _Alex's hair. Alex was on top of her_.

"Alex! Oh my god, Alex!"

The man was about to fire one more shot but the distant sound of sirens caused him to run.

Piper hurriedly got out from underneath Alex. Blue eyes quickly scanned the brunette. Blood. _So much blood_. Piper frantically searched for the source of the blood.

"Piper, are you hurt?" the brunette choked out.

The blonde frantically shook her head "no" with tears streaming down her face.

Piper noticed there was blood at the left side of Alex's head, but that wasn't where the majority of the blood was coming from. Piper lifted up Alex's blood soaked shirt and cried in horror when she saw blood seeping from Alex's chest.

"Oh my God, Alex! We need to get you an ambulance right now!" Piper cried while holding pressure between the brunette's breasts.

"Alex, I'm going to call an ambulance. Can you try to hold pressure right here? the blonde cried.

Alex's hands grasped onto Piper's hands that were on her chest, holding the blonde in place. "No. Don't you go. Don't you fucking leave me. The cops are coming. I called earlier. Please don't go."

Piper couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face at hearing such familiar words leaving the brunette's mouth. "Ok. I'm here." Piper cried in reassurance.

Alex's lips formed a small smile before coughing up blood.

Piper couldn't stop the fear from being written all over her face and eyes. She was panic-stricken. "Alex. Stay with me. There's so much I want to say to you. You can't leave me, Alex."

"Blue-" Alex's weakening voice choked out.

"Your bar? Don't worry about your bar right now!"

Alex's shaky hand found Piper's cheek. Cupping the blonde's cheek and weakly running her thumb across, Alex choked out, "No...your eyes..._blue_."

Piper's heart soared and shattered at the brunette's admission. She grasped Alex's hand and turned her tear stained face and kissed the brunette's hand. "Alex- I..." the younger woman didn't get to finish what she wanted to say because Alex's hand lost its hold on her cheek and emerald eyes lost a hue of green before fluttering closed.

"Alex! Open your eyes!" Piper screamed while applying more pressure on the gaping wound. "Stay with me- Alex, I love you. _I LOVE you. PLEASE_." Piper cried but the brunette's eyes remained closed.

Piper could not stop the heart wrenching cries from escaping from within her.

_Please don't leave_.

* * *

The policemen and paramedics came and had to pry Piper off of Alex.

"Ma'am, you have to let us do our job if you want her to survive."

"I can't leave her! I told her I wouldn't!" Piper cried hysterically.

"You're not leaving her. You are right here. You can come in the ambulance and wait at the hospital." the paramedic tried to reassure a shocked and hysterical Piper while the others worked on Alex.

"No pulse."

Piper Chapman now knew what it was like to lose the thing she loved most in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Two weeks. 14 days. It has been 14 days since she saw those emerald eyes and heard that voice that makes her heart race. Piper is lost. She does not know how to exist in a world without Alex. All she does is cry, think of every horrible thing she has ever said and done to Alex, and to punish herself some more, she replays the scene at PoPi in her head every single day and every day, she can't stop the gut wrenching sobs from escaping her lips. It should've been _her_. Not Alex. She wishes that the intruder had gotten his second shot off and that it would've hit her because death is better than a life where Alex can't quirk an eyebrow at her or give her that smug smirk. Every day, she cries even harder when she remembers a dying Alex telling her that the her bar is named Blue because of _her. _ Blue...for blue eyes..._her blue eyes_.

Now, all her blue eyes can do is shed continuous tears. She cries for Alex. She cries because Alex closed those emerald eyes before she could confess her love to the brunette. Alex died knowing that Piper chalked their three years together as nothing but a phase. Piper Chapman hates herself.

Piper hates herself even more when a wild-haired woman she recognizes as Nicky in Alex's pictures worriedly runs into Alex's hospital room and starts crying at seeing the state her best friend is in. Nicky has been on vacation but when she heard about what happened, she took the next flight back to New York.

"Wake up, you giant. I have to show you all the crazy pictures I took and the random shit I bought you." the short woman cried to her best friend.

Piper felt like she was intruding so she started to get up from her seat beside the brunette that she has not left for more than an hour each day for the past two weeks. However, Piper's departure was halted when Nicky started yelling at the tall blonde.

"Fuck you, blondie! This is all your fault. All you ever do is cause her pain. She almost died back then because of you. It wasn't the fucking heroine that almost killed her; It was _YOU_. Do you know how fucking heartbroken she was when you fucking left her in Paris?! Left her all by myself when her _mom_ fucking _died_ that she fucking told the fucking cartel that she wanted _out_ because she wanted to chase after you but she was beaten nearly to death and forced to stay because they threatened to put your blonde head on a stick and give it to her!"

"What?" Piper gasped in shock. Alex tried to leave the cartel? She always assumed that Alex's job was more important than her.

"Yeah, you selfish blonde bitch! She fucking LOVED you. I have been by her side for eight years and I've only ever seen her cry over your WASPy ass. She overdosed because she was so heartbroken over your skinny ass! While you were trotting around living your little happy hetero Park Slope life, my best friend was living in hell. And she would've continued living in hell if Fahri and Kubra didn't get killed by rivals!"

"You don't deserve her."

Piper tear filled eyes looked into the shorter woman's eyes that clearly showed her love for her best friend. "I know."

Nicky Nichols had to give the blonde a piece of her mind when she saw her but staring at those blue eyes, she knew why her best friend loved the blonde so much. The shorter woman could see how scared and helpless and how much regret and pain were in the tired blue eyes. But, the observant best friend could also see the hope for a second chance and how much love for Alex there was in the strikingly sad blue eyes. Blue eyes made the fury in Nicky cease and she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Alex is going to pull through. She is the strongest person I know. She is a survivor and when she wakes up, I expect you to stop her from going to LA. Got it, blondie?" Nicky smirked.

And the beginning of a smile that hasn't graced the blonde's face for more than two weeks started to form. Piper looked at the lion haired woman with tears, "Thank you. And thank you for being there for Alex. I know that Alex loves you very much."

Nicky nodded and the two sat on either side of the brunette for the rest of the day praying to the god neither of them previously seemed to believe in for a woman they both cared for so deeply.

* * *

So many tubes and wires. So many different sounds- the beeping of the monitors, the IV pump, the dripping of IV fluids and medications. But the blonde welcomed the noise because that meant Alex was still alive. Alex had been placed under a medically induced coma, on a mechanical ventilator, and had a chest tube ever since the doctors worked diligently to keep her alive. The tall brunette had suffered a subdural hematoma when her head hit the ground after being shot. The bullet had shattered some ribs, pierced through a portion of her upper left lung causing a hemothorax, and exited through her back right next to her salt shaker tattoo. It had missed her heart by a hair.

Piper's priority was not PoPi or her wedding or anything. Everything that mattered was right in front of her laying in a hospital bed. Piper asked Polly to take care of the store while she worked from the hospital and told Larry that the wedding was off. However, Larry chalked Piper's decision to call off the wedding as PTSD. The sweater vest wearing man told Piper that she was just traumatized from the events that happened, that she felt guilty and horrible about Alex because Alex was someone that was once in her life who happened to save her life so that's why Piper has stayed at the hospital every day, and that he would get her a brand new engagement ring. But Piper knew she wasn't suffering from any psychological disorder. Yes, she felt guilty but that's not why she has stayed at the brunette's bedside. She stays because Alex is the one that has her heart. She doesn't want a ring; she doesn't want to be engaged. All she wants is Alex and the only piece of jewelry she wants is the necklace that the intruder viciously ripped from her neck.

The necklace was her favorite piece of jewelry because it was given to her by Alex. It was small and simple but beautiful. It was the very first gift Alex had given her and she could never bear to part from it even after she left the brunette. After she left Alex, she told herself that she kept the necklace because she just loved the silver infinity shaped pendant. But when the intruder wanted it, she knew why she couldn't give it up. Her engagement ring she gave up without hesitation but the necklace was a different story. She knew it was because that small infinity shaped pendant symbolized her love for Alex. She has always loved her and will always love her.

* * *

"Piper, Alex has successfully completed the CPAP trials so we will be taking her off the mechanical ventilator. She's breathing on her own but we will give her some supplemental oxygen via a nasal cannula for now. We will see how her oxygen saturations are and will slowly wean her off any supplemental oxygen. Also, I will be pulling the chest tube out. The chest X-ray did not show any more fluid or air in her pleural cavity and the output has been minimal in the atrium of the chest tube. She no longer needs it. Alex is making remarkable progress. We will do another MRI soon to check the size of the brain bleed and swelling."

Piper's eyes blazed with hope and happiness at hearing Alex's progress. She thanked the doctor by flinging her arms around doctor.

* * *

"Nicky, the doctors are turning off her sedative drips today. The brain scans were all okay! They said it could take a couple of hours to a day for her to fully wake up." Piper told the brunette's best friend with such hope.

The blonde has been keeping in touch with Nicky regarding Alex's status and has seen her at the hospital frequently ever since Nicky rushed back from her vacation and told the blonde off. Together, Piper and Nicky helped one another stay strong and to remain hopeful for Alex's recovery. Piper could see why Alex considered the short wild haired woman her best friend and found the woman to be quite charming and hilarious. And Nicky could see why her best friend loved the beautiful blue eyed blonde so much.

* * *

24 days. It took 24 days since that fateful night for the brunette to come into full consciousness. Green eyes slowly fluttered open and quickly closed due to the brightness. Her eyes opened again attempting to accommodate to the lights. Pain. She felt pain in her chest and mid back. But the pain was forgotten when her brain registered the warmth at her right hand. It was soft and smooth and radiated such warmth that Alex felt at ease. Looking down with blurry vision, she could see that soft blonde locks were sprawled across the bed and her midsection. She could feel the blonde's warm breaths against her side. The warmth enveloping Alex's hand came from the blonde's hand that was interlocked within hers. _PIPER_. They were both alive. Alex squeezed Piper's warm hand to stir the blonde awake. The blonde didn't budge. "Piper-" her dry throat managed while squeezing again. She could feel Piper's hand tense up and the blonde quickly shot up in her seat bedside the bed. Wide and disbelieving blue eyes furiously blinked as if to make sure what she was seeing was real.

"Hey kid," Alex choked out. Blue eyes instantly illuminated with relief and happiness before filling with tears that were soon accompanied with heart wrenching sobs.

"Oh my God, Alex. I... You're awake...I thought...Why?!... Why did you do that?!... You _died_!... For _me_..." a distraught Piper choked out in between sobs.

"It's nice to see you too, Pipes." Alex quipped.

"Shut up...No! Don't shut up! I was afraid I was never going to hear your sarcastic ridden tone anymore."

"Glasses?"

Piper immediately stood up and rummaged through cabinets for Alex's glasses. Alex instantly missed the warmth of Piper's hand. The blonde returned and gently placed her glasses on for her.

Alex welcomed her restored vision and stared into strikingly blue eyes that conveyed so many emotions. Emerald eyes scanned the beautiful sight in front of her, stopping to study the fading bruises that did not belong on the flawless flesh. Alex winced at the pain when she lifted her arm up but she continued her journey and gently ran her thumb across the darkened areas of the blonde's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

Piper held onto the brunette's hand that was on her cheek and shook her head. "I should be asking you if you're ok and if you are in pain."

"I'm more than okay-" she managed before wincing once again.

"Sure you are. Let me get the doctor and the nurse."

The nurse administered some pain medication to Alex while the doctor assessed Alex.

"You're a survivor, Alex. You've been out for 24 days. It will take some time for your body to fully regain its strength but with physical therapy and proper nutrition, you will be back on those long legs in no time." Dr. Wright smiled. Dr. Wright was the doctor on duty that night that Alex was rushed into the hospital after paramedics regained a pulse. She was an experienced trauma surgeon that worked on Alex for hours. I am very happy to see you in such great condition, Alex. I'm very pleased. But I'm sure this one right here is the most happy and pleased," she said while patting Piper's shoulder. "This one hasn't left the hospital since you were brought in. She spent the holidays by your side. I've never seen such love and dedication. You guys are so lucky to have that type of love. Plus, you guys sure as hell make one gorgeous couple," the doctor chuckled. "I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to be. See you later."

The former lovers looked at each other shyly in silence before Alex broke the silence, "Piper, you should go home and take care of yourself and your shop and fiancé."

Piper vehemently shook her head. "No, Alex. I..."

The brunette interrupted the blonde, "Go home, Piper. Take a long bath and relax. I'm fine. I'm alive and my brain is fully functioning. Plus, I have to make some phone calls and obviously explain to my LA contacts why I fell off the face of the earth and reschedule LA until I am fully functioning."

"Wait...what?!... You're still moving to LA?" Piper asked in a panic.

"Yeah, nothing has changed. Well, besides me getting shot at which caused a major delay. I'm leaving, Piper."

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Nicky Nichols came bursting into the hospital room screaming, "Fuck you Vause for cutting my vacation short!"

Piper reluctantly and sadly gathered her things and left the two best friends to talk.

* * *

AN:

As if I would ever kill Alex...

Thank you for the feedback. I hope to hear what you guys think of the update!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

On her 26th day, Alex was being discharged from the hospital with doctors orders to attend a physical rehab facility two times a week until cleared. The blonde was right by her side being Piper- practicing wound care, asking a slew of questions, ensuring that Alex was prescribed every as needed medication possible, and asking for multiple copies of instructions and all other paperwork. The day that Alex had told Piper to go home, the blonde came back to the hospital after a couple of hours with determination written all over her pretty face. Alex should've remembered how stubborn the blonde was. Piper has not left Alex's bedside and she was not planning to anytime soon. "I'm going to be with you until you are cleared whether you like it or not." the blonde informed the brunette.

"Piper, that's not necessary. I don't need someone to babysit me."

"Well too bad because I didn't ask you to jump in front of a bullet for me and end up in a coma."

"Too bad I woke up from my coma." Alex quipped.

Blue eyes narrowed at her, "Very funny."

Despite her protests, Alex was being wheeled down to the car in a wheelchair by Piper. "You got shot and had a tube in your lung. You shouldn't be overdoing it already and when we get to your condo, you have to take your medications with food and then I want you to rest."

"Yes, Mommy." Alex muttered.

" Piper can you drive a bit faster? You're causing traffic."

"I'm going at a safe speed. Do you want your brain to swell up and bleed again?"

All Alex could do was let out a long exasperated sigh.

After what felt like three hours, Piper put the car in park, grabbed a large luggage bag from the trunk, and rushed over to the passenger side to open the door for Alex and to help her out even though Alex was more than capable of doing it herself.

"I don't remember having that many belongings at the hospital-"

"It's my stuff. I'm staying with you until you are cleared."

"That is not necessary, Piper. I'm not a child!"

"You're going to receive my help whether you want it or not and I'm taking you to all of your appointments. End of story."

"Don't you have a job and a fiancé you should be worrying about?"

"I took care of business from the hospital and Polly is fine without me. And I'm not engaged."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm not getting married anymore."

Alex's heart race sped up. "Why not?"

"Because... He's not... Because I love-"

Alex quickly interrupted Piper, "You can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs or downstairs. Whichever one you want."

Alex didn't want Piper to finish her thought. All Alex wants to focus on is a prompt recovery and to start a new chapter of her life in Los Angeles. She knows that Piper is just confused and feels guilty about the incident and figures when the blonde is back to normal, she will go back to Larry because he is the socially acceptable choice. Alex doesn't want to let the blonde back in her heart again just to have Piper walk away again. Alex would always be the invisible woman and her heart could not handle being crushed again.

Sensing that Alex didn't want to discuss "them" at the moment, the blonde nodded, "I will take the upstairs room to be closer to you so I can check on you frequently and be nearby in case you need something."

"I take that back. Only the downstairs bedroom is available." Alex said teasingly.

Piper shoved Alex's arm.

"Oww!" the brunette hissed. "Are you going to be helping me or hurting me?" she joked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Alex. Are you ok?...you were teasing...and I...I wasn't thinking...I'm so sorry!" the blonde apologized profusely.

"Pipes! I'm ok." More than ok, the brunette thought to herself as Piper drew soothing patterns over the area she had hit.

After getting Alex situated despite the brunette's protests, Piper started to unpack her belongings in the guest bedroom. Her blue orbs studied the room. It was spacious with warm colors which surprised the blonde since Alex tends to favor dark colors. Blue eyes lit up when they landed on a beautiful dark wooden bookcase with a variety of books. Studying the books, she realized that these books were the ones she had given to the brunette or books Alex had read aloud to her due to the blonde's insistence when they were together. Piper loved the raspy tones of Alex's voice and having the brunette read to her was one of her favorite ways to spend time with Alex. Alex would always dramatically pretend that she didn't want to read aloud and the blonde would pout causing the brunette to roll her eyes. They would get comfortable in bed or on a couch with the brunette sitting up with the book in one hand while the blonde laid her head down on the taller woman wrapping her arm around the older woman. Alex would always run her fingers through her blonde locks or draw patterns on the younger woman's warm body. Piper smiled at the memory. God, she missed Alex. She knew she had to talk to Alex and convince her to stay and give her a second chance.

* * *

She reveled in her soft King sized bed. It was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed and she breathed in the air of her room. No bleach smelling odors. No hospital smell. She buried her face into her soft pillow. As comfortable as she was, she couldn't fall asleep. She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would overcome her. Green eyes quickly opened when she heard a loud thud coming from the room near her. Piper's room. Figuring Piper dropped something, she closed her green eyes again trying to sleep.

Piper had been tossing and turning in the oversized, comfortable mattress. As wonderful as the bed was, Piper couldn't get comfortable and couldn't stop her mind from racing. She spent more than three weeks sleeping on the tiny springy hospital cot or in the chair she placed beside the brunette's bed and she was more comfortable than she was now. Accidentally hitting her head hard against the headboard while sitting up, she let out a yelp. It was then she realized that she could not sleep because she had spent 26 days sleeping in close proximity to Alex. It didn't matter where she was or how uncomfortable the seat or cot was, it was the comfort of hearing Alex's breaths and heartbeat that lulled her to sleep. It was the warmth of Alex's body that kept her warm and not the blanket draped over her. She doesn't know how she ever managed to sleep without Alex for the past eight years.

Creeping quietly over to the brunette's room, Piper gently opened the door and looked for a seat to place by Alex's bed. The lounge chair by the window was too heavy so the blonde decided to lay on the floor by Alex's bed.

Sensing that she wasn't alone, Alex sat up and put her glasses on scanning her large room. She looked down and saw Piper sprawled on the floor by her bed. "Piper, what the hell-"

"I'm sorry I woke you. I couldn't...I was trying to sleep but...I can leave...Sorry." Piper tried to explain as she got up to leave.

Alex knew why she couldn't fall asleep and maybe it was the same reason why Piper couldn't either. "Piper, wait. I wasn't sleeping. You don't have to leave. You can stay."

"Thanks, Al." the blonde said softly while going to lay on the floor again. "What the hell Piper? I have a bed that's quite large, you know." Alex pulled back the covers on the right side of the bed for Piper.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping-"

"Shut up and climb in."

Piper smirked and moaned in delight when her body melded into the softness of Alex's bed. "This must be what heaven feels like." Alex laughed at the blonde's exaggerated love for the bed.

After getting into her ideal sleeping position which happened to be facing a certain brunette, Piper's eyes flickered to the woman lying beside her and she became overwhelmed with emotion. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't wake up. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I should've locked the store before closing up." Piper choked back tears. "Then you wouldn't have-"

Seeing how much the blonde blamed herself tore away at Alex's heart. "Piper, none of it was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever feel guilty. I would do it again. I'm here. I'm alive, Piper, and I will always protect you." Alex hugged the crying blonde and tried to sooth her cries with her fingertips running down the length of the blonde's arm.

* * *

Small rays of sunlight filtered through the blinds causing the brunette to stir awake. Her left hand was interlocked within the blonde's. They had fallen asleep with their fingers linked together. Studying the blonde's face, Alex fought the urge to kiss the blonde awake like she had done so many times when they were together. Light remnants of bruises stained the blonde's face and Alex felt a surge of hatred towards the man that inflicted those marks on Piper. More hatred made its way up her throat when she remembered him on top of Piper ripping her clothes off attempting to- .

A phone ringing brought those terrible memories to a halt and it also made the blonde stir awake. "Hello. Great. We will go to the station soon. Bye."

"What's going on, Alex?"

"The cops finally caught that jackass and we are going to make sure that lowlife stays locked up."

Piper looked down at their linked hands before bringing Alex's hand to her lips. "Thank you for saving me, Alex."

"Anytime, kid."

* * *

The police station was loud and the two women were brought into separate rooms to identify the suspect. Individually, each woman pointed out the scum immediately.

"His name is Chris and we also found some items on him. According to your statement from that night Ms. Chapman, we believe these items belong to you so let's have you take a look." the officer said while putting the items in front of the two women. It was her engagement ring and her necklace. Piper was ecstatic and immediately grasped the necklace. Alex looked to see what was more important than her engagement ring and her heart soared when her green eyes focused on the infinity shaped pendant necklace she had surprised the blonde with at the beginning of their relationship. _She kept it_.

"Great! And the ring?" Officer Bennett asked.

Looking into emerald eyes, Piper said with certainty, "the necklace is all I want."

* * *

AN:

Thank you so much for the reviews. You will never know how much they mean to me. I was extremely hesitant in writing this story because of my lack of writing skills. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The drive back to Alex's was quiet. Alex's mind was racing. Why did Piper keep the necklace for all of those years even after she left her when her mom died? Is she and Larry really over? Does she even know what she wants? Is she just spending time with her because she saved her life? Alex was afraid to let the blonde back in because she knew she wouldn't be able to take Piper leaving her again once she came to her senses.

Piper was quiet because she knew that Alex was unsure of her. She didn't blame her. She did leave her when her mom died and broke her heart. Piper was determined to prove to Alex that she wants to be with Alex and will fight for her.

Piper Chapman was on a mission to prove to Alex that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"Alex! Take a shower and I'm going to change the bandages." the blonde commanded.

"I can change them myself."

"No, you can't! We've been through this for three weeks now. You can't reach the one on your back so you might as well let me change the two of them! Quit being a difficult jerkface."

Alex rolled her eyes and got a towel thrown at her face as a result.

"Alright, I'm out of the shower! Come dress my wounds, Nurse Piper!" Alex teased.

Piper headed into Alex's massive bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex sitting on the edge of the counter with her back to her and her wet hair sticking to her bare back. Piper felt her arousal shoot straight to her core. Gathering the supplies, Piper stood behind Alex. She gently moved Alex's hair to one side and put disinfectant on the wound near the salt shaker tattoo. Alex hissed in pain.

"Sorry" Piper said proceeding to blow at the wound to help ease the pain. Goosebumps appeared on porcelain skin and Alex's eyes fluttered closed at feeling Piper's warm breath on her bare skin. With feather light touches, Piper placed ointment and a bandage over the bullet's exit.

"All done. Just turn a little so I can do the front."

"Wait." Alex said while reaching for her towel that had fallen to the ground to cover her breasts.

"Is the great Alex Vause suddenly shy now?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Piper's teasing and let the towel drop to the floor once more. Blue eyes instantly dilated and Piper could feel her own arousal spreading throughout her body. Piper stepped in between Alex's legs while her shaky hands picked up the supplies.

"Nervous are we? Never seen a better set of boobs?" Alex teased.

"Shut your mouth. Do you want me to put extra disinfectant on this wound so you can cry in pain again?"

Alex quirked an eyebrow up at the blonde. She missed her temper.

Piper began the process of changing the bandage and when it came time for the disinfectant, Alex braced herself for the pain but it was quickly alleviated by Piper's light steady blows of warmth despite her threat. Piper finished dressing the wound and seeing how close the bullet was to Alex's heart reminded her that she almost lost Alex permanently and it caused Piper to become overwhelmed with emotion and tears instantly formed in her eyes. Without thinking, the blonde placed a gentle kiss over Alex's heart. Alex's breath caught in her throat and her hand found the younger woman's chin tilting her face up. Emerald eyes scanned watery aqua ones before focusing on the marks on the younger woman's face. She gently ran her thumb across the bruises on each of the blonde's cheeks before kissing each one with such gentleness that the blonde felt as though her heart was truly melting. Alex could not help her green orbs from glistening with moisture or mask the anguish from her voice, "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. When I saw the state of your store and didn't see you, I was so worried... When I heard your cries and ran into the backroom and saw that asshole on you, attempting to- " Alex closed her eyes unable to even finish, "I have never been so _terrified_ in my entire life." Alex, the ex-drug importer that encountered some of the world's most dangerous drug bosses and found herself in harm's way too often to count, was most terrified when the blonde was in danger.

Alex closed the distance and wrapped her arms around the crying blonde. They held onto each other for dear life, comforted by the feeling of each other's heartbeat. Piper buried her face into the taller woman's neck, breathing in her unique scent. After her tears died down, Piper lifted her head up and gazed into emerald eyes. She slowly inched closer closing the distance. Her nose was touching the brunette's and her lips were moving in to close the small gap between their lips, but the moment was interrupted when continuous ringing and knocking from the door caused the two ex-lovers to break apart.

Piper begrudging went to the front door. She was met with the ill-timing Nicky Nichols letting herself into the house once she opened the door. "Hey blondie, where's Sasquatch?" Before even receiving an answer, Nicky barged into Alex's room. "Yo, I came to keep you company! I can help nurse you back to health, you helpless giant! And blondie can go home since I will be here."

"Hey blondie! You can go home now. You are relieved of your duties until further notice."

Piper did not want to leave especially after what just almost happened. With hopeful eyes, she looked at Alex, but what came out of Alex's mouth hurt and disappointed her. "Yeah, Piper you should go home since Nicky is here now. I will be fine without you. Take care of yourself." Alex knew that her dismissal hurt the blonde but she knew that if Nicky hadn't interrupted, they would have kissed and things would've gotten out of hand and in the end, Piper would go back to Larry anyway. Alex figured with some distance, Piper would be able to think more clearly and Alex would save herself from more heartache.

Piper disappointedly gathered her bag and said her goodbyes to the best friends.

* * *

Piper opened the door to her apartment that she hadn't spent a night in for months. She set her stuff down and couldn't shake the feeling off- she felt out of place and it didn't feel like home. Piper looked around the apartment that she had shared with Larry until they day after she got attacked. Larry had moved out when she told him that the engagement was off.

Piper wanted a new place. One that she hadn't shared with her ex-fiancé. Looking around the apartment, she felt like it was not her anymore. She picked up the phone and asked the real estate agent that found PoPi's location to put her current apartment up for sale and to find her a new residence. To kill some time, Piper started packing up her apartment. However, keeping busy still didn't keep her mind off of Alex. Is she ok? Is Nicky going to take her to her appointment on time? What is she going to feed her? Picking up her cell phone, she texted Nicky. "Remember Alex needs proper nutrition and she has an appointment at 3pm today."

"Don't worry, beer and nuts are a great combo and I'm going to drive as fast as I can when I take her to her appointment."

"Nicky! You better be kidding!"

"Calm your small titties, blondie... I'm only partially kidding..."

Nicky was laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"Just messing with your blondie girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend and be nice, she's been really great taking care of me."

"She must be really good at licking your pussy to have you all defensive over her."

Alex hurled a pillow at her best friend's head.

"What?! I'm just speaking the truth. You've had your panties twisted in a bunch over blondie for like a fucking decade. Just fucking be the badass Alex that I know and take what's yours and fuck her senseless. Don't think I didn't notice that I interrupted something earlier. Vause, you deserve happiness."

* * *

Tires screeched as Nicky abruptly stopped at the entrance of the physical therapy office. "Tuck and roll, Vause. I'm going to park the car and call me when you're done and I will pull the car to the front. I have some business to handle aka I have to tell this chick that keeps calling me to fuck off." Alex rolled her eyes at Nicky and headed up for her appointment. Alex did not want to admit that she already missed the blonde only after a few hours. Normally, the younger woman would nag Alex to get ready so that they can leave early for the appointment since Piper would drive at a senior citizen's pace. During the car ride, the blonde would put on soothing music for the brunette claiming that it will relax her for her physical therapy. Piper would always be at the brunette's side during her exercises encouraging her and supporting her while taking notes on each exercise. Alex received great news at the appointment, she did not have to come to any more physical therapy sessions. She just had to continue some exercises at home. She felt that she had regained the majority of her strength and felt much more like herself. She was also happy that her best friend only had to play babysitter for the day. She loved Nicky but Nicky already made a mess of her place.

"Peace out, homeslice. You're all cleared so I'm out of this joint. I don't know how blondie did this for weeks. I'm fucking bored and it was only like half a day of being with your stupid ass."

"Thank god, I got cleared or else I probably would've shaved your head. See you later, you loudmouth."

Alex sank into her couch glad that Nicky was gone. Alex knew she was screwed, because the truth was she already missed Piper and her need to be her overbearing caretaker and it has not even been 24 hours. _Fuck, stop thinking about her._ But as luck would have it, Alex looked at her phone and couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. It was a text message from Piper asking how her appointment went.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Vause" Alex told herself. "Be nonchalant and distant so you don't end up with your heart smashed into a million pieces _again_. She just feels obligated because you took a bullet for her. You are the drug-smuggling ex-girlfriend that nobody knew about because you are not someone that she would ever take home to her family. You were just a phase."

"I got cleared so I don't need you to come babysit me anymore! I guess I will see you around." Alex texted back to the blonde.

Piper was happy that Alex has recovered from the terrible incident but couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had spent three weeks at Alex's house and they had instantly fallen back into doing mundane things with each other like when they were together minus the sex. Piper and Alex would work from home, Piper would force Alex to eat organic foods, they would sit around reading, Piper would make Alex read to her at times, and they would laugh and easily banter back and forth.

Piper was almost done packing her clothes when her eyes landed on Alex's leather jacket that she never returned. She immediately put it on like she has frequently done since that rainy night basking in Alex's scent.

It was almost midnight and Piper couldn't sleep. She tried everything and was currently wrapped up in the leather jacket hoping Alex's scent would lull her to sleep. But it wasn't a substitute for Alex's warmth and she couldn't lace her fingers around Alex's warm ones like they did every night.

Alex was up watching TV because she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were on a particular blonde and the knocking on her door stirred her from her thoughts. Figuring it was Nicky being Nicky at this hour, she went to the door to open it. It wasn't Nicky; it was the woman that was always on her mind.

"Piper, are you ok? It's late."

Piper stepped into the home, closing the door before pacing back and forth. "No, I'm not ok! You guess you will just see me around?! You can't just push me away. I can't _SLEEP _unless I'm right beside you. I can't do _ANYTHING_ without having you on my mind! I feel like I can't fucking _BREATHE_ unless you're near." I hate that you have this hold on me. I'm so sick of it!" the blonde angrily cried out.

"Pipes, go home. I think you're just really tired and still feel really guilty about what happened."

"Is that what you think?! Do you think I've just been helping out because I feel guilty?! Do you think I broke it off with Larry because I feel guilty?!"

"I think you're just confused and will go back to him after the guilt goes away."

"Fuck you, Alex! You still think I'm that 20 something year old that doesn't know what the hell she wants to do. I know I hurt you when I fucking left you in Paris but I'm not going anywhere!"

"Piper, I will always be the invisible woman. I'm not just going to be another phase to you when you decide that you a need socially acceptable or Chapman family acceptable other half."

"I'm sorry I said those things to Larry! I was afraid of losing the life I built after you! I'm sorry I hurt you with those words. The day after you were in the hospital, I broke things off with Larry. I told him that I only learned to love him because he was who I figured I should be with to be the perfect Piper Chapman. I told him and my family that I wasn't marrying him because I love _you_! I love you... _Alex Vause_... a woman! The woman I traveled the world with for three years not Polly. The woman I _never_ fell out of love with. The _only_ person I have ever been in love with!"

"You really told them that?" Alex asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," the blonde cried. "Those things we did, you and me, that wasn't adventure or a romp. That was my life. You're what I paid attention to, who I paid attention to. Everything else was just background. You were..._ARE _the love of my life. I kept the necklace because I love you. I have always loved you and will always love you. It's always been you. I know that I don't have the right to ask you this. I certainly don't deserve you, but Alex, will you _please_ give me another chance? I'm not going anywhere. But I understand if you don't want me in your life. I'm a fuckup. I know that my track record is shit but I really do love you."

Alex stood there in silence.

"Alex, say something." the blonde pleaded.

Moistened emerald eyes flickered to watery blue ones. Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. Emerald eyes closed as she shook her head still not saying anything.

Piper nodded her head sadly as tears flowed down her cheeks." It's ok, Alex. I understand. I won't bother you anymore." the blonde said with her voice cracking with emotion. With heavy footsteps, Piper opened the front door and stepped out of Alex's life.

* * *

AN:

Thank you so much for the reviews. They keep me going. I love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Laying in bed in Alex's leather jacket didn't help the blonde fall asleep. Alex's text was a dismissal and the blonde was hurt. The next thing she knew, her temper had brought her to Alex's front door and her fists pounded on the door.

When the door opened and Alex was surprised to see her, it infuriated her even more. Is she ok? No she is not ok! Piper Chapman could not live without Alex Vause whereas Alex seemed to be fine telling her she will just "see her around" after everything they have been through for the past couple of months together.

However, the blonde's anger quickly morphed into guilt, but not for the reasons the brunette believed. It broke her heart that Alex truly believed that she has been by the brunette's side since the incident only out of guilt and obligation. The normally strong and confident brunette standing in front of her doubted her own significance in Piper's life due to the blonde's inability to be honest with herself and others in order to be the perfect societal and Chapman family approved woman. Alex was anything but a phase. For once in her life, Piper Chapman laid all of her cards on the table. _Everything_. She owed it to Alex and herself.

Alex's silence at her admission and plead to give her another chance tore Piper's heart into shreds. She was so stupid. Alex deserves better. Why would she want to let a woman that has only managed to break her heart again and again back in? She nodded her head in understanding and with heavy, defeated steps and an even heavier heart, Piper opened the front door to take the final steps out of Alex's life.

* * *

Alex Vause opened her front door to an upset Piper. Her question about if the blonde was ok caused the blonde to erupt into a Piper Chapman tempered tirade. Her dismissal had obviously hurt and angered the blonde. Another dismissal of Piper's words as guilt caused the blonde to become even more angry. But the anger left her blue eyes, and Piper Chapman stood in front of the brunette with her heart completely bare to Alex asking for another chance. Alex's heart soared at Piper's honesty, but her brain tried to protect her heart that has already been broken by the blonde on more than one occasion. She opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat. While shaking her head in frustration at the war between her mind and her heart, her emerald eyes saw defeat and heartbreak in those blue eyes. Her ears heard the despair in the blonde's voice as she said "It's ok, Alex. I understand. I won't bother you anymore." Her green eyes were met with Piper's retreating form and her shaky hand opening the front door. Her brain recognized the familiar situation and memories of Piper walking out of her life eight years ago instantly emerged. Alex's heart was breaking watching the blonde take the final steps out of her house...out of her life..._again_.

* * *

Her legs did not feel like her own. It felt like she was dragging excessive weight as she made her way to Alex's front door. Piper reached for the door and opened it. The crisp air from the outside did not feel refreshing to her and the darkness of the sky was unwelcoming. Piper knew that her days going forward would be dark like midnight sky and it was nobody's fault but her own. She didn't deserve to be enveloped in the warmth and light that stood behind her. Piper sadly took the final step out of Alex's door, towards the darkness- away from Alex, the brightest light her heart has ever known. Knowing that her heart would not be able to take any more pain by seeing Alex let her shut the door to her life, Piper closed the door without turning around.

Piper's mind and heart were so full of anguish that it did not register to her that the door did not close. Something on her arm finally shook her out of her thoughts. It was Alex's hand.

Confused blue eyes shot up to tear-ridden green ones, as her arm and body were pulled back inside. Inside of Alex's house. _Inside of Alex's heart_. The blonde jumped at the door slamming closed against her back. The next thing her blue eyes, brain, and heart registered was Alex closing the distance between them and pulling her into an earth shattering kiss.

A surprised Piper moaned at the sensation of Alex's lips on hers. It has been eight years since she felt those lips on hers. Her heart was racing and it only picked up more speed as Alex's hands went into her blonde locks before pushing her face even closer. Piper hungrily kissed back, plunging her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex brushed her tongue against the blonde's causing the younger woman to moan in absolute delight. She felt Alex's hands leaving her blonde locks and slipping lower until they grasped the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her blonde locks and onto the floor. Goosebumps instantly formed on her skin as Alex moved her lips to the blonde's neck kissing a path down to her collar bone. Piper threw her head back in pleasure as her own hands firmly grabbed the taller woman's bottom before inching up to remove Alex's shirt. Both standing in their bras with chests heaving, Alex's love-filled and hopeful green irises bored into aroused and ecstatically shocked blue ones asking the blonde if she was sure.

With her husky, heartbreakingly beautiful timbre, Alex's disbelievingly yet hopeful voice croaked, "Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?"

Not breaking eye contact, Piper removed her own bra and panties before undressing Alex.

"Does that answer your question?" the blonde whispered in the taller woman's ear.

Alex moaned with desire before crushing their lips and naked bodies together. Alex grabbed Piper's thighs as Piper instinctively wrapped her long legs around the taller woman's waist as the brunette carried her to the bedroom while never stopping her assault on the blonde's lips. Piper felt herself being lowered onto the soft mattress as Alex scooted them to the middle of the large bed with Piper's legs still wrapped around her. Alex sat on the mattress spreading her legs out with Piper still in her lap. She pushed Piper's hips down and knowing what Alex wanted, Piper placed both her hands out behind her, angling her dripping wet heat against Alex's heat. As their two hot cores touched, the two beauties couldn't help but close their eyes at the wonderful sensation or the moans from escaping their lips at feeling each other's warmth rubbing against one another. Alex's fingers held onto Piper's hips as they quickly fell into a fast and blissful rhythm. Piper threw her head back in absolute euphoria as her clit and dripping core continually rubbed against Alex's throbbing clit and center. Piper's eyes shot open as a loud moan escaped her lips as Alex's fingers pinched her nipple before her mouth consumed her breasts. "Fuck, Alex, I'm going to come." the blonde panted. Wanting Alex to come with her, Piper closed her fully dilated blue irises trying her damndest to think of anything but the wonderful sensations coursing through her body as she sped up her movements on Alex. Together, they both came screaming each other's names.

Barely a few seconds after coming, Alex threw Piper down onto her back and her mouth went straight to Piper's sensitive heat. The brunette moaned at having her first taste of the blonde in over eight years. Piper Chapman was more addictive than any drug. Piper's blue eyes rolled back as Alex ran her tongue from her dripping wet center to her engorged clit slowly. She flattened her tongue against Piper's clit, causing the blonde to buck her hips. Alex placed the blonde's long legs over her shoulders as her mouth went to work on the beautiful, dripping sight in front of her. Her tongue delved in and out of Piper before latching her soft lips onto the blonde's sensitive nub. Piper was writhing in pleasure as Alex's talented tongue and lips worked on the blonde. Piper's moans filled the room followed by a loud scream that left her lungs as Alex plunged two long fingers into her sex. Piper screamed Alex's name at the sudden intrusion as her fingers plunged in and out of Piper as her mouth sucked on the blonde's clit. Piper came again in no time, but Alex was relentless. Piper's back arched off the bed as Alex added a third digit while still sucking on Piper's clit. Alex held the blonde's hips down while continuing her assault as Piper was positively screaming unintelligible words. Piper started clenching around Alex's fingers again as her third orgasm hit her. Alex slowed her movements as Piper was quivering as she was coming down from her orgasm. But before Piper could fully cover, Alex sped up her movements, this time curling her fingers inside the blonde with every second thrust and the blonde screamed in pleasure over and over again as her fourth orgasm hit.

Piper Chapman was trying to breathe properly as her body was still shuddering. She was in a catatonic state. A fucking amazing one. Her clouded blue eyes met a smirking Alex.

"I forgot how loud you could be. I hope the cops don't come." the pleased brunette teased.

"Fuck you."

"Is that the way to thank me after I just fucked you senseless?" a smug Alex responded.

"I forgot how much of a conceited asshole you could be," the blonde teased in return.

"You're the dumb blonde that loves this conceited asshole." Alex said with a beaming smile.

Piper couldn't help but give the widest smile with dimples showing in return. "I do. I love you, Alex."

Alex's teasing smile left her lips only to be replaced by a genuinely, beaming one as her emerald eyes shone vibrantly. She tucked a stray hair behind Piper's ear as her green eyes bore into Piper's brilliant blue ones.

"I love you, Pipes. I've only ever loved you." the brunette said with misty eyes while linking their hands together.

The two lovers both drifted into sleep with arms and legs tangled in each another's with smiles adorning their beautiful faces.

* * *

AN:

I was so nervous to write this chapter. As you all know, I am new to writing and therefore, have never written smut. I apologize if it's terrible! Thank you so so much for the reviews I cannot believe I have 100?! I seriously thought I would not even get 10 reviews or 10 readers by the time this story ends. Your reviews give me life.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Piper woke up with a smile on her face. Her heat was still tingling from all the pleasure inflicted on her by the sexy, gorgeous, brunette sleeping by her side. Piper does not know how she lived without the brunette for eight years. Life with Larry was mundane and felt routine. So did the sex. She was lucky if Larry made her come once during intercourse. But sex with Alex was different. It was always mind-blowing and amazing, never boring, and it was rare that Alex would let her get away with coming just once. Studying the brunette's face that looked so peaceful and vulnerable made the blonde's heart swell with emotion. She had _died_ for her. Piper swore to herself that she would spend the rest of her life showing Alex how much she loves her and that she will never make her feel like her invisible lover. Piper figured that she would start showing Alex how much she loved her with breakfast. Eating Alex for breakfast. The blonde smirked to herself as she slowly lifted Alex's arm that was wrapped around her. After successfully leaving the warmth of her lover without waking her, Piper tiptoed to the foot of the bed and spread the brunette's long legs apart gently. Looking down at the tall and very naked brunette sprawled out in front of her made Piper instantly wet and she had to suppress the moan making its way up her throat. Piper got on her knees and started placing kisses up each long leg, smirking as the brunette stirred but remained asleep. Piper ran her tongue along the sleeping woman's inner thighs and she basked in Alex's scent before running the tip of her tongue from the older woman's heated core to her clit. She flicked the tip of her tongue against Alex's clit a couple of times which made Alex stir in her sleep more. The impatient blonde couldn't take it anymore- she had to properly and fully taste Alex. Piper plunged her tongue into the brunette causing the sleeping woman to jolt awake with a moan at the sensation and seeing the blonde in between her legs. _Not a bad way to be woken up at all._

"Pipes...fuck..."

Piper moaned at having her first taste of the brunette in eight years. She could not get enough. Piper continued driving Alex wild with the patterns she was making on Alex's heat with her tongue. She started to plunge her tongue as far as she could into Alex's dripping opening and curling her tongue causing the brunette to buck her hips. Alex felt her first orgasm rip through her as she grabbed onto the sheets. Piper didn't even let her come down from her orgasm before continuing. The blonde replaced her tongue with two long fingers and placed her mouth over Alex's clit. Piper hummed aloud with arousal as she kept using her tongue to flick and lips to suck on the brunette's sensitive nub while curling her fingers within the brunette. Piper found the spot that made Alex mutter incoherently and her toes curl.

"Oh...God...Fuu..fuck...yes...Pipe...pipes!" Alex came screaming Piper's name.

Piper licked up every drop of Alex there was and kissed up the brunette's body before giving Alex a heated kiss.

"I love you, Piper. Fuck, I missed you." panted Alex.

"Good morning, sexy. Sorry I woke you but I got hungry." the blonde smirked.

Alex let out a laugh, "I guess I should be happy that you deem my pussy organic enough to eat."

"Haha, very funny." the blonde said sarcastically as she pushed herself off the brunette to get out of bed.

Before Piper could get out of bed, Alex pulled her back down and wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde preventing her from leaving. "Where do you think you're going? I have to eat _my_ breakfast. It _is_ the most important meal of the day."

* * *

Two hours and six orgasms later, Piper Chapman wasn't sure if she could even move let alone stand on her feet. She felt like she was paralyzed with elation and absolute pleasure was still coursing through her bloodstream. Alex Vause had made sure that she properly devoured her breakfast.

"Piper, are you still alive?" the brunette teased. She was more than pleased with herself. Her blonde lover was absolutely screaming and thrashing in pleasure while Alex was consuming the blonde.

"Hmmm." the blonde managed. After a few moments, her pitch perfect voice managed, "I don't know and I don't care because I think I saw God."

Alex let out a throaty laugh. Beaming with pride at her skills that rendered the blonde speechless and immobile, Alex pulled a deadweight Piper to her. "I love you so much, Piper."

* * *

Piper Chapman was beaming as she walked into PoPi Monday morning. She and Alex had spent all weekend fucking on every possible surface of the brunette's house.

"I'm going to throw up." a disgusted Polly cried out.

"What?!' the blonde asked in confusion.

"I don't even have to ask what you did this weekend because it is written all over your face. In fact you just reek of Supercunt. "

"I came seven times last night!" a more than satisfied Piper smirked.

"Well, that's just excessive."

* * *

"So you guys are an item again? It's worse enough she works right next door to us."

"We haven't talked about "us" per say, but we know how we feel about each other. I think we are at a stage where none of that is necessary given everything that has happened between us. I haven't left her place except to go to work today."

"Just be careful with Supercunt. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't get hurt."

* * *

Piper couldn't wait to see Alex. After spending a couple hours at PoPi, Piper had to go meet with some potential clients on her own and it turned into hours of boring legal talk. She happily strode into Alex's unlocked door since the brunette texted her that she was going to leave the door unlocked for her while she showered. Hearing the shower still running, Piper started stripping off her clothes to join Alex in the shower. In her haste, Piper knocked down some papers from the table onto the floor. Bending down to pick up the papers, her heart sank to the bottom of her feet.

It was a plane ticket. To Los Angeles. A one-way plane ticket.

Piper was overwhelmed with the different emotions coursing through her. Confusion. Shock. Hurt. Disappointment. She did not hear Alex coming into the living room.

"Hey, Pipes! I missed you today." the brunette sweetly said as she came towards the blonde from behind to wrap her arms around her.

Before Alex could envelope Piper in a hug, the blonde quickly turned around and pushed the taller woman back.

"Whoa, Piper. What's wrong?" a concerned Alex asked.

One look at Alex and anger won over. "What's wrong?!" the blonde screamed. "This is what's wrong!" Piper screamed as she waved the plane ticket in front of Alex's face.

"Piper- let me explain."

"What the fuck Alex? You're leaving?! Tomorrow?! When were you going to tell me? Were you even going to tell me?!

"Pipes-"

"Fuck you. FUCK YOU, Alex! Was this just your fucked up way at getting back at me for Paris?! To fuck me and fuck with me?!" To break my heart? Because congratulations, you _broke_ my fucking heart. The blonde's anger turned into devastated cries." "You never forgave me!" the blonde sobbed.

"Piper, it's not like that. Just please sit down so we can talk." the brunette pleaded as she placed her hand on Piper's arm.

Piper pushed Alex's hand off her and shoved Alex with all of her strength sending the tall brunette to the ground. "I don't want to fucking talk to you! I should've known better! You will always be a manipulative bitch! I hate you! I am so dumb that I ever thought someone like you would ever change." Piper stormed off with the loud sound of the front door slamming closed as the last sound the two women heard.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those that sent me a message/comment to update! Makes me feel special. Sorry, I have been busy with work and bridesmaid duties along with a bachelorette party! Also, I have actually been a little disheartened by the Taylor/Carrie re-coupling. I don't know what it is but Carrie just irks me.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Piper Chapman knew she had fucked up, _again_. Her temper (which she is finally admitting that she has) had escalated to an all-time high the moment her blue eyes zeroed in on Alex's plane ticket so of course, Piper Chapman spewed out the most hurtful words she could at the woman that took a bullet for her... the woman that consumed her whole heart. Her hurried footsteps brought her into PoPi and crashing into her best friend.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Piper!" Polly spat out, but her anger abruptly ceased when she saw her best friend's tear- stained face.

"Piper, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Alex is still moving to LA! She doesn't want to be with me."

"Is that what she said?"

"She didn't have to! I saw her one-way plane ticket that leaves tomorrow!"

"So you saw the plane ticket and then what?"

"She said she wanted to explain and I didn't want to hear the actual words come out of her mouth that she has come to her senses and she doesn't want to be with me and wants a new life across the country with some gorgeous Californian girl so I lost it and said some really awful things!" the blonde cried.

"Ow, what the hell, Polly!"

"I will smack you in the head again if I have to! For someone so intelligent, you can be a real dumb blonde sometimes! You didn't even give her a chance to explain and you threw a classic inappropriate Piper Chapman tantrum! Go talk to Supercunt right now!"

"No! And why are you pro- Alex all of a sudden?" the blonde cried in confusion.

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, Supercunt is an annoyingly cocky asshole, but the asshole loves you. I _know_ she does. She's not going to leave you after everything that has happened! You didn't even let her explain! I know she's not choosing anything over you!"

"How can you be so sure? She got shot because of me! I left her when her mom died! Her mom _died_ and I fucking left her all alone! And then I almost chose Larry over her! I broke her heart more than once. I have fucked up so many times! How can she still want _me_ after everything that I have done and said?!" Piper sobbed.

Polly refrained from hitting her distraught best friend again and calmly said, "Piper, Alex took a bullet for you. Her heart stopped and she came back for you. I used to think Supercunt was just using you as a little drug mule fuck buddy and when you left her I was so happy. But I was wrong about her. _She loves you_. She _always_ has. I swear I would never say anything but you aren't the only one that she has saved. I owe her a lot too."

"What?" blue eyes looked in confusion.

"Do you remember how we needed $150,000 to put our business idea into life and I told you that I found an investor?"

The blonde nodded in remembrance.

"Well, that investor is Alex. I had been meeting with countless loan companies and banks and I was at a bank and lost my shit about just wanting to open a business with my best friend. To make things worse, after my rant, I turned around and saw Alex so I was mean and told her how happy you were without her and you were with the love of your life. I was expecting her to be Supercunt and rip into me but all she did was hand me a $150,000 check without expecting anything in return. I told her I didn't want her dirty drug money and she said it wasn't dirty and that you deserved it after everything you had done for her."

"What?! And you kept this from me?!"

"I'm sorry, Piper. You were happy with Larry and she told me not to tell you as her only stipulation for the money. So I took it because PoPi was so important to the both of us. She didn't even ask about what we needed it for or what the hell business we wanted to open. She just handed it over because she knew you needed it."

"I don't deserve her." the blonde sobbed.

"Piper, go to Alex. There's an explanation for the plane ticket. You need to stop being afraid and assuming the worst and go talk to her."

Polly grabbed her best friend's shaky hands. "Come on, I will drive you."

* * *

Alex had been packing her suitcase for the past hour feeling deflated at Piper's harsh words. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her front door opening or the timid footsteps approaching her.

The raven haired beauty was pulled from her thoughts when Piper's pitch perfect voice gently called her name. Alex hesitantly turned around and was met with a guilt ridden Piper Chapman.

"I'm sorry for overreacting and assuming the worst and for saying those awful things to you. I'm the only one that hasn't changed. I'm an emotionally manipulative narcissist who bailed on you when your mother died. I am _so sorry _for everything. I hope that you can forgive me and I understand if you don't want anything to do with me and want to start new in LA."

"Piper, I'm leaving for LA tomorrow. "

The blonde nodded her head understandingly but kept her head down. She couldn't bring her saddened, tear-filled blues to meet Alex's eyes.

"I'm opening another Blue there and my business contacts have been waiting and can't anymore so I just have to go to set everything up."

Piper's head instantly snapped up. "You're coming back? You're not moving there?" the blonde asked with hope.

"Piper, I'm not moving there. I'm coming back to New York to be with _you. _Before you went crazy on me without letting me explain, I was going to tell you. It was last minute. I was just told a couple of hours ago that they need my ass in LA as soon as possible before Blue falls apart. I need to sign important paperwork and work on the final phases of Blue. I bought a one-way ticket because I wasn't sure how long everything would take. I figured I would buy a return flight as soon as everything for Blue was finalized. I was also going to ask if you wanted to come with me."

The blonde was absolutely mortified for losing her temper. "Oh my god, Alex. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and yelling at you. I wish I could come but it's so last minute that Polly would kill me. I guess it's good that I can't come because I'm probably the last person you want to be stuck with after what just happened."

"Well, you're lucky I am so forgiving and find that temper of yours so endearing. About Holly being mad, she won't be because I already spoke to her. I was at PoPi while you were at meetings and asked if I could take you to LA with me with the promise that you work from LA if need be. And there's nobody I would rather be stuck with than you. So what do you say? Do you want to soak in the Southern California sun with me?" Alex asked as she opened a drawer that held Piper's plane ticket.

"Yes! You must really love me to voluntary talk to Polly." the blonde chuckled while launching herself into the brunette's arms.

"I do, and I have to also call her "Polly" from now on as part of her letting you come to LA with me," Alex groaned while rolling her eyes.

Piper's laugh filled the air before she turned serious. "Alex, _thank you_."

"It's not a big deal, kid. She's your best friend so I will give her a chance and get to know her."

"Who are you?"

Alex laughed, "Polly and I had a moment at PoPi. She's not so bad, I guess."

_"Ew, what are you doing her, Supercunt? Piper isn't here. She's meeting with potential clients."_

_"Ew to you too, Molly. I know she's not here. I actually came to ask you for a favor."_

_"And why would I want to help a conceited asshole like you?"_

_"Listen, I know you don't like me but I have to go to LA unexpectedly and I would really love to take Piper with me."_

_Polly narrowed her eyes at the tall brunette._

_"I'm not in the drug business anymore. That was in a past life. I am opening another Blue in LA. Despite what you think of me, I love Piper. I would do anything for her."_

_The next thing Alex knew, Polly had thrown her arms around Alex. "I know you love her, Supercunt. I still have a best friend because of you. Thank you for saving her life." a crying Polly said._

_A surprised Alex nodded, "You don't have to thank me. I would rather die than see her hurt."_

_"Have fun in LA. **With Piper**."_

_A beautiful smile formed on the brunette's face. "Thank you."_

_Polly was momentarily struck by Alex Vause standing in front of her positively beaming. Recovering quickly, Polly said, "Piper can go to LA with you as long as she takes care of things from LA if needed. Oh, and you have to call me "**POLLY**" from now on._

_Alex pretended to think about it for a long moment earning an eye roll and exasperated sigh from Polly._

_The brunette smirked at the love of her life's best friend, "You got yourself a deal, **Polly**."_

* * *

"Oh my God! I have to pack! What am I going to wear? I have to look up the weather! How long do you think we will be in LA?" a frantic Piper started running around trying to find her suitcase.

An amused Alex stopped Piper from running around her house aimlessly by the waist. "Pipes, take a deep breath." The taller woman led the blonde to her master bedroom and pointed at Piper's suitcase among some others. "I packed for you."

Alex began to worry that she was too presumptuous since she was met with silence from the blonde. "I hope that is alright?"

Alex blinked in confusion at the wet drops falling on her arm. It took her a moment to realize that the wet drops were Piper's tears. "Pipes, are you ok? Did I do something?"

Piper shook her head and sobbed, "I left you when your mom died and you tried to leave the cartel and you got beat up and were forced to stay because of me! You turned to drugs because of me! You secretly gave money to Polly so that we could have PoPi! You sacrificed your life for mine! I make terrible accusations at you and you pack for me and still want me to come with you! Why? I don't deserve you! I'm not worth it!" Piper cried.

Alex Vause closed her eyes because her heart hurt from seeing the blonde still blame herself for everything and deem herself not worthy of _her_ love. Although Piper lost her temper at times and ran her mouth off, she had made it clear how she felt about her. Yes, she had taken a bullet for Piper but Alex knew that she had to lay _all_ of her cards on the table. No more misunderstandings. No more assumptions.

Her green eyes flickered open and bore into the blue eyes that have captivated her from the very beginning. "God knows I have read countless books and used to laugh at the mention of "love at first sight" because I believed there was no such thing ... that was until you came walking into that bar. I couldn't get you out of my head and you've never left it. I took you for granted when we were together. I left you for work's beckon call. I asked you to do illegal activities and you were scared out of your mind but you still did it because you loved me. I understand why you left. I _forgive_ you. I forgave you a long time ago. Why do I love you? Because you're _different_. _You're Piper Chapman_. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Your laugh makes my heart smile and your tears make my heart hurt. You are well-read yet can be infuriatingly naive and narcissistic. You suffer from foot in mouth disease but you are also the most articulate person that I know. You can come off as a total WASP but you have a heart of gold. You're not perfect and I would not have you any other way, because I love you. _I love you_. I thought about you every day for the past eight years. Fuck, I named my bar Blue because I missed seeing your blue eyes. I missed you. I missed you every single fucking day. And when that fucker pointed a gun at you, I knew that I would rather die than spend another day without you."

Piper could not stop the tears from streaming down her face. She spent all of her life seeking approval from her family and none of that mattered. What mattered was in front of her face telling her that she loves her for _her_. _Flaws and all_.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys are still reading/interested. I'm a bit worried since I received some feedback that the last chapter was unrealistic with Piper's overreaction. Happy Easter! Thanks for reading!

moanzs: Laylor all the way, haha! Hope this update met your expectations.

patalano: LOL. I hope your health has been restored :)

never-ending-rumspringa: I wouldn't have Vauseman any other way either ;)

SopE1820: LOL and thank you for reading!

Guest (bipolar meds): Absolutely love this review! I gave Piper some bipolar meds.

Budda1127: Thank you! I am disturbed as well.

DA15Y: Vauseman fighting makes me sad as well, haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Let's hope our girl Taylor finds happiness with Laura instead ;)

The Fortunate Paper-knife: Glad you enjoyed the organic breakfast! I think I'm just dirty-minded when it comes to Vauseman ;)

Shaster: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I agree, our girl Piper needs to take a chill pill sometimes. Hope this update was ok!

Sweetlikevanillais: Piper tends to overreact ;) I tried to update ASAP, hope you liked the chapter!

Swizzlesticks101: Thanks for reading and liking it!

FFChik: I love Piper and that temper ;)

phlyamchewlu: Hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for reviewing!

bluepaintbox: LOL 3. Hopefully she will stand still from now on.

Guest (smalls): I'm sorry, haha! I hope you approve of the way Alex calmed Piper down.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Wake up, Alex!"

To say Piper Chapman was excited would be a major understatement. After hours of moans and cries of pleasure, the two beauties fell asleep tangled in one another. However, the blonde found herself waking shortly after, blue eyes flickering between the clock and the naked brunette sleeping beside her for the past two hours.

"Ugh, five more minutes, Piper." a tired Alex mumbled.

"It's 6am, Alex!"

"Our flight doesn't leave til 11am." Alex sleepily mumbles.

"We need to get up and start getting ready. We need to eat breakfast. We have to leave early in case there is traffic and then we have to go through security and what if they make me open my luggage for inspection and..."

"Okay, okay! I'm up Piper!

Piper couldn't help but smile at her obvious victory at forcing the brunette to wake up.

Groaning and stretching out her sore muscles, Alex reached for her glasses and grumpily placed them on her face. With her restored vision, Alex turned to face the smirking blonde. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the blonde, "Remind me why I wanted you to come along again?"

Piper Chapman gasped in mock horror as she playfully tried to slap Alex's arm, but the brunette was too quick. Alex pinned the blonde's hands to the bed while effectively holding the younger woman in place by straddling her. "And now you are trying to hit me. I'm the victim of abuse in this relationship."

"Says the one that has me pinned down."

"The battered woman has to fight back sometime. Like I said, remind me why I want you to come to LA with me." Alex says in her husky voice adorned with the signature quirk of an eyebrow.

Piper tries to pry her hands out of Alex's hold, causing Alex to use more force to push the blonde's hands into the bed. "Answer me."

Piper's eyes trail up Alex's body as she unconsciously licks her lips at having Alex's luscious breasts in such close proximity to her face. When her eyes meet the green ones above her, they are full-blown with desire. Alex watches as the column of the blonde's throat descends before ascending with a stammer. "be..because...Alex we need to go!"

"Because what Piper?" Alex huskily whispers into Piper's ear.

Piper feels her cheeks flush some more as warmth courses down her body. She wants friction. _Badly_. She attempts to rub her center against the brunette on top of her, but Alex halts the blonde's movements.

"What do you think you're doing? I asked you a question." Alex asks in a sexy, authoritative tone that has Piper trying to clamp her legs shut from the wetness that just pooled there.

A breathless Piper manages "be..because I love you."

"Is that so?" Alex asks in a low voice.

Piper nods. "Yes, _so much_."

"How much?"

In an attempt to regain some composure, the younger woman in her best controlled tone manages, "Why don't you reach down and feel how much I love you."

Emerald eyes quickly dilate, but the brunette shakes her head. "That's not the way this is going to work. You are going to show me." Alex releases her hold on one of Piper's hands. Without breaking eye contact, Piper places her hand in between their bodies and reaches down to her own core. Her blue eyes flicker closed as she grazes past her sensitive nub to collect the wetness on her fingers. She brings her fingers to Alex and Alex can't help but feel her own damp arousal at seeing how coated the blonde's fingers are.

"You can make me wet just by looking at me." Piper proceeds to place her fingers into her own mouth as she licks the wetness from her fingers. "That is all _you_, Alex."

Alex Vause can't help the low moan that leaves her lips.

Piper removes her fingers from her mouth as she trails her free hand down the brunette's arm taking Alex's hand in hers. The blonde moves the brunette's hand down her tingling body to her wetness. "My body belongs to you." Still with her hand on Alex's, she traces a pattern back up her body and stops on her left breast. Piper swears she can feel her heart beating erratically through Alex's hand as emerald eyes pierce into blue eyes that are glistening with honesty and love. "This belongs to you. _I_ belong to you. _You_ are all I want. You are all I _ever _wanted. _I love you_."

Alex's resolve instantly breaks and the teasing abruptly ceases as her lips meet Piper's with fervor as Alex Vause takes what belongs to her. And for the second time in her life, Piper Chapman squirts.

* * *

"See we still made it on time." Alex tells the blonde as they buckle into their first class seats.

Piper smirks thinking about their prior activities. "Alex, you really shouldn't have. I don't care if it's coach or on the back of a garbage truck as long as I'm with you."

"It's not a big deal, kid. " Alex says in a nonchalant manner.

Piper Chapman sees through Alex's dismissal and her heart swells because these first class tickets aren't to show status or were provided by a drug lord. She laces her fingers with Alex's and places a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"I just want you to be as comfortable as you can be."

A radiant smile with adorable dimples light up the blonde's face as Alex rolls her eyes in an attempt to hide the pink tint that is spreading on her cheeks.

"I love you, Alex."

* * *

The first class tickets should have prepared Piper for their lodging, but Piper finds herself gazing at the structural magnificence of the interior of the hotel and gasping once they are in their top floor suite overlooking the city of Los Angeles.

"Alex, you didn't have to do all of this. You shouldn't have spent so much. On me! It must've cost a small fortune! You have to let me pay for some of this! I-"

Piper is cut off mid-ramble by soft but firm lips effectively shutting her up. Alex releases the hold that her lips had on the blonde's bottom lip and rests her forehead against the blonde's.

"I don't need to be wooed." Piper says softly.

"I know, but I love you." Alex whispers. "So tough shit," the brunette says in a firm tone with a smirk on her face.

Piper swats at Alex's rose tattoo in response.

"Abuse!" the brunette yelled dramatically.

"Shut it!" the blonde pouts back.

Alex's laughter fills the air especially when Piper places kisses on Alex's "abused" arm inquiring if "the giant baby" is still in pain. Her laughter ceases when the blonde starts tracing her rose tattoo with the tip of her tongue. Piper moves to look into Alex's green orbs, "Nothing can make me as happy as you make me."

Alex's heart soars at Piper's words. Back when they were together, Alex showered Piper with gifts and extravagance and the blonde was excited by it all and Alex loved showing that she had money and status. But looking into the blue eyes that have captivated her from the start, Alex knows that it is different this time around. Her mind transports her to a time when she told the blonde, "I don't have time to wander around flea markets and drink cafe au lait with you." Piper Chapman doesn't need glitz and glam, she just wants _her_\- _Alex Vause_. Alex still wants to provide the best that she can for the only woman that her heart has ever belonged to and if her best is a cardboard box, the beautiful blonde gazing lovingly into her eyes would still be happy because the blonde _loves her_.

* * *

The first couple of days are jam packed with business meetings for Alex and she can't help but feel guilty because it reminds her of all the times she had to work over spending time with the blonde during her drug importing days. Piper does not mind at all though. She reminds the brunette that the trip was supposed to be for Blue. Piper's heart melts watching Alex diligently work because Alex Vause loves her so much that she named her business after her. Piper happily tags along to the meetings and is even happier when she is able to help the brunette since she has learned a thing or two about running a business.

Alex's phone ringing at 7AM wakes the two tired women up. Piper buries herself under the sheets some more as Alex is on the phone beside her.

"I'm not coming in today. I have plans."

Piper strokes Alex's arm assuring her it's alright and that they don't have anything on the itinerary.

Alex shakes her head and tells the person on the other end of the phone, "I already told you guys that today was off the table. We can set something else another day. Sorry, but I have more important things to do today." Alex ends the call and turns to face a confused Piper.

"Did I forget something? What are you busy doing today?" Piper asks trying to mentally envision their itinerary.

A devilish smile forms on Alex's beautiful face, "_you_."

* * *

After Alex _does_ Piper twice, the brunette nonchalantly tells Piper to dress comfortably and that they are going for a long drive. Piper asks where their destination is but the older woman just shrugs in return.

Less than one hour into their car ride, they are at their destination and Piper blinks twice to ensure that her vision is working properly.

"Oh my God! Alex Vause! You big teddy bear!" Piper ecstatically says as she throws her arms around the taller woman.

The brunette chuckles at the glee emanating from the blonde. "Come on, Pipes. I got us Park Hopper tickets and we are staying at the hotel afterwards. I packed you a bag. It's in the trunk."

Alex nearly loses her balance as the blonde jumps into her arms and kisses her.

An excited Piper laces her fingers with Alex's as they make their way into Disneyland.

Alex wanted to surprise Piper since all they have done in LA was work. She knew that the blonde had always wanted to go to Disneyland again since she only went once as a child. The blonde's adorable innocent side always made Alex's heart fill with warmth.

After one of the rides, the two beauties walked hand-in-hand into one of the many gift shops. Piper selects a pair of Mickey ears for herself as Alex smiles while watching the child that is Piper Chapman. She stops smiling when Piper hands her a pair of ridiculous glittery, purple Mickey ears for her to place on her dark hair.

"Uh uh. You can have your glittery, pink ones but I don't need or want a pair of my own ridiculousness."

"Come on! Embrace the magical spirit of Disneyland."

"No way. I would rather get shot again."

Piper narrows her blue eyes at the brunette for her choice words and pouts.

Alex looks at Piper and wonders how she manages to pout with her mouth and eyes. Those blue eyes will be the death of her she thinks as she rolls her emerald eyes at Piper and puts the glittery, purple Mickey ears on her head.

"Oh my God, you are so cute!"

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman, don't you dare!"

"Too late! Look how adorable you are!" the blonde proudly shows her phone with Alex in her new Disney gear. I'm going to make it my wallpaper and lockscreen on my phone!"

"God no!"

"I'm also going to get it developed and put it in a frame."

"Shut your mouth now, Piper!"

* * *

Piper tells Alex to choose their next ride so they are standing in a long line for Space Mountain. Piper's bladder is about to burst so she finds a restroom as Alex waits in line. As Piper makes her way back to the line, she spots Alex in her glittery, purple Mickey ears and she can't help the megawatt smile that forms on her face. Alex Vause is the toughest and sweetest person she's ever met. Her smile quickly turns into a scowl as she sees a blonde woman clearly flirting with Alex and Alex is laughing. Piper Chapman's steps speed up. She envisions herself delivering a roundhouse kick to the woman's face so she tries to take deep, calming breaths as she reminds herself that she is at the happiest place on earth. When she gets back into the line and stands next to Alex, the blonde stranger's attention doesn't even waver from Alex to acknowledge her existence. Piper can't help but notice that the blonde woman is hot and has blue fucking eyes as well. Alex is still conversing with the blonde and Piper is reminding herself that Alex is just being polite. However, when the blonde slut starts running her fingers over Alex's tattoos telling her, "Your tattoos are so beautiful just like you. Do you have tattoos hidden anywhere else?" with a stupid, flirty smirk, Piper is about to slap that smile right off the bitch's face. Piper settles for coughing loudly instead. Alex turns to Piper with concern while the blonde bimbo asks, "Is your friend there okay?"

Piper's blue eyes instantly narrow at the blonde whore and she gives the woman her best death stare. Obviously, it doesn't deter the woman as she starts to dig in her purse and proceeds to write on a piece of paper. "This is my number. Give me a call and we can make the best of your time here. I will make sure this is a trip you will never forget." As she starts to hand the paper over to Alex, Piper snatches the paper from the slut's hand and rips it into shreds and throws the shards of paper at her face. "She won't be calling you because she is busy with me!"

The blonde looks Piper up and down and laughs, "and who are you to her?"

"I'm her girlfriend so back the _FUCK_ off."

"Really?" the blonde stranger laughs. "There's a much better blue eyed blonde option in front of you right now." she says to Alex.

"Fuck off and I'm already with the best option" Alex retorts.

The blonde stranger huffs in anger and walks towards her group of friends.

Alex looks at the only blonde she has ever loved feeling guilty for letting the blonde stranger carry on for longer than she should have.

She sees the rage in the blue orbs glaring at her. "Pipes-"

Piper Chapman is _angry_ and she yanks Alex's arm and pulls her out of the line. Alex's long legs are trying to keep up with Piper's irritated strides. "Piper, I'm sorry. She was just talking to me and she was being flirty but I-"

Alex's apology is cut off as Piper shoves Alex up against a wall, startling the tall brunette. Her green eyes notice that they are in a secluded area due to construction for the ride. Alex knows Piper is livid but she can't help but smirk at how jealous the blonde can get.

"Do you think this is funny, Alex?! Do you have any tattoos hidden anywhere else?! Barf! What a stupid cuntface!"

"Piper, it was just some harmless flirting. I was going to shoot her down but you came and went all Piper-"

Alex gasps as her back hits the wall behind her again due to the forcefulness of Piper's kiss. Piper's lips fuses with Alex's as she brands Alex's lips as _hers_. The blonde's hands meet dark hair and she pushes the taller woman's face farther into hers, slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth causing the taller woman to moan. The blonde bites down on the brunette's bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. Piper's lips leaves Alex's face as she plants hot kisses and nips down the taller woman's neck. Her green eyes roll in the back of her head as the blonde sinks her teeth into the flesh on her neck behind her ear and uses her tongue to sooth it. Piper's hands finds the bottom of Alex's shirt and pulls it over her head. Her mouth and tongue make its way to Alex's tattoos. "_I_ know where all of your tattoos are. I can trace them with my eyes closed." Piper Chapman starts to do just that and Alex Vause is so turned on that she thinks she is going to combust. Alex closes her eyes as the blonde maps her ink with her tongue. Her green eyes shoot open and a guttural moan leaves her mouth as Piper places her mouth over Alex's breast- sucking, biting, and licking- while massaging her other breast. Piper's lips leave the taller woman's breasts as she plants hot kisses down Alex's body as her hands manage to pull Alex's jeans down her legs.

Piper Chapman is on her knees with blue eyes blazing looking up at Alex. "Is this a trip that you will never forget?" Piper states as she runs her tongue from the brunette's dripping core to her engorged clit.

"Fuck, Pipes-" Alex manages.

"That's right. _I'm_ your _girlfriend_ and I will be the one that will be _fucking_ you." Piper says as she plunges two fingers into Alex's more than ready center. Alex Vause nearly screams in pleasure as Piper grabs one of her legs and throws it over her shoulder as she adds a third digit plunging into Alex even deeper with her new position. Piper's mouth clamps down on Alex's clit as she takes her fingers all the way out of Alex before plunging her fingers all the way back in to her knuckles. She pulls all the way out and all the way in a few times before delivering short and quick strokes. Alex feels like her whole body is on fire. She is grabbing onto anything she can to keep herself standing on one leg - the wall, Piper's shoulder's, Piper's Mickey ears.

"Fuck, Piper. I'm going to come!" she manages before shaking and sliding down the wall slightly as her orgasm hits. Piper is relentless and does not lessen her strokes with her fingers or tongue and starts to curl her fingers in the brunette's drenched sex with each thrust. Alex feels like she is going to pass out from the pleasure that Piper is inflicting on her. Alex Vause is _screaming_ and her moans are echoing as she comes again with such a powerful orgasm that she would've collapsed if it wasn't for Piper holding her up.

As Alex tries to properly breathe again, she can't help but think, "This really is the happiest place on Earth."

* * *

AN: Hope this chapter was alright! Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The warmth from the sun and the slight breeze feels amazing on her skin. The sound of the waves are calming and put her at ease. Piper Chapman is a lucky woman. When the beautiful brunette wearing a black two piece bikini and a beaming smile comes into her line of vision, Piper Chapman knows that she is the _luckiest_ woman alive.

"You are so _fucking_ hot."

Alex laughs at Piper's statement as she lays down beside the blonde. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Chapman." Piper snuggles up to Alex. "In fact, I don't know what's hotter... you or the sun."

Alex's laughter booms through the California air. "You are so cheesy."

* * *

Their eighth day in LA is their last and Alex has one last thing she wants to show Piper before their flight later that night. The tall beauties are walking hand in hand as the blonde rests her head on brunette's shoulder. Piper is immersed in Alex's warmth and scent that she doesn't even notice their surroundings until Alex opens the door to a store. Piper gasps as she walks through the threshold and she is awed by the brightness and beauty of the store. Her eyes study the familiar the intricate blue hues of the place. It's Blue and it is stunning, just like its owner.

"Oh my God, Alex! I didn't know that it was so close to being done! It's beautiful and so open. It's going to be packed and a huge success for you. I just know it." Piper excitedly walks around the bar, running her hands over the tables, chairs, and walls before settling down on a bar stool in front of the massive bar that is illuminated by a striking blue.

"I am so proud of you, Alex. You deserve all the success in the world. You've worked so hard all of your life."

Alex positively beams at Piper's excitement. She hands Piper a menu and asks her what she thinks. Blue eyes study the drink menu and its descriptions. It doesn't take long for her eyes to well up with unshed tears as the blonde realizes that every drink relates to their relationship or her- the places they've traveled, inside jokes, and words that describe her.

As her eyes travel down the drink menu and focuses on the last one called "Pipes," she can't help but blink from her obstructed, teary vision causing the wetness to cascade down her cheeks.

"Is it ok?" the brunette softly asks as she tenderly wipes away at the blonde's tears.

"It's perfect. _You're_ perfect." Piper says with an unsteady cadence due to the emotions that are coursing through her heart for the woman standing in front of her.

The brunette tells the touched blonde that she has one more thing to show her as she takes Piper's hand in hers and walks her upstairs to what Piper presumes are offices and storage rooms. Piper's eyes fill with tears once again as she scans the door that reads "Alex and Piper's office." Alex opens the door to a large room. There is a large clear desk that is intricately designed with blue colors. Alex leads Piper into their office and sits Piper in one of the two large, comfortable chairs on their side of the desk. Piper's teary eyes study the picture frames on the desk. There are four frames on the desk and each holds a picture of the two of them together from their days in LA. The walls hold pictures of the destinations they have visited.

"When did you have time to get the pictures from this trip developed?"

"I have my ways." Alex says nonchalantly.

Piper stands up from her chair and closes the small distance between them and it's Alex's turn to become overwhelmed with emotion as the blonde places the most tender kiss on her lips as if she is the most precious and delicate thing on the face of the earth.

"I love you." Piper says softly.

Alex _knows_. She can _feel_ it in every fiber of her being. Piper's love for Alex is emanating from every cell of her body. Alex can't help the tear that escapes from her own eye as she looks into the blue eyes that are glistening with pure, raw truth and love.

* * *

Los Angeles was wonderful but nothing beats coming home from a long trip. Nothing beats sinking into her soft mattress with a certain beautiful blonde snuggled up against her with her soft breathing tickling her neck.

The sound of a cell phone breaks their cocoon. The blonde's soft breath turns into a huff of annoyance as she leaves the warmth of Alex to retrieve her cell phone from her purse that she had thrown somewhere by the door.

Despite her annoyance, Piper picks up her phone in a polite tone without looking at the caller ID. She mouths an apology to Alex as she steps out of the room so she doesn't bother Alex from resting. It's her real estate agent, Emily. Emily tells her she has good news because there is a buyer that is willing to place a down payment on Piper's place today and Emily also has a list of beautiful places to show Piper. Despite her exhaustion, Piper knows she has to look for a place to live today since it is back to business the next day and she can't slack after leaving PoPi for over a week and she also can't be homeless.

When the blonde is done on the phone, she makes her way back to Alex's room but stops at the entrance to admire the beauty sprawled out on the bed. Her glasses are tossed somewhere on the nightstand and her eyes are closed. Piper stares at her long, full lashes as her blue eyes descend to Alex's full lips that bring such pleasure to her, down to her curves, and the tattoos peeking out from her shirt and shorts. She is stunning and the most beautiful thing to have graced her life.

"Are you molesting me with your eyes, creeper?" Alex asks as she opens her eyes and finds her glasses.

"As if." Piper retorts but the pink staining her cheeks gives her away.

"Come back to bed."

"I can't. I was about to tell you that I have to leave and that I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day and I don't know how late I'm going to be out until."

"I whisk you away for a trip in the sun and you leave me the first chance you get? Who is she?" Alex teases.

"Actually, her name is Emily..."

Alex sits straight up in bed and a quick look of panic crosses her features before she narrows her eyes at Piper.

Piper smirks because Alex isn't the only one that can tease.

"Emily is my real estate agent. Um, I actually don't have a place to live now since I put the place... I shared with Larry on the market. I didn't want to live there anymore because I ... It's just not me...I have to look for a new place today because someone is ready to buy my place. Uh... I would ask you to come along ...but... I'm pretty sure you have better things to do than spend countless hours home searching with me...and you're probably sick of me since you have spent the last eight days with me..." the blonde stammered.

"You're right."

The blonde immediately looks down as if the floor is the most interesting thing she has ever seen, nodding her head at Alex's blunt and curt reply.

"I don't want to waste my time helping you because I don't want you anywhere but here."

Surprised blue eyes immediately snap up to meet Alex's approaching form.

"I have spent eight years worth of nights without you. How I managed to do that is beyond me... Pipes, move in with me. I mean if that is if you want to? ...It's only been me... Only _I_ have slept in that bed...Well, besides you... Wait, do you even like my place? Do you want to find another place? Like a place for the two of us? Or if you want to live alone I completely understand..." the brunette manages in an uncharacteristically unsteady voice.

Piper Chapman's heart feels like it is so overwhelmed with affection that it is about to burst. Alex Vause, the woman that convinced strangers to carry drugs and drug money for a living was standing in front of her unsure of herself.

Piper's hands find Alex's as she intertwines their fingers together. Emerald orbs meet glistening blue ones.

"I don't care where I live as long as you're with me. I want to be wherever you are because home is... _you_ are my _home_." the blonde admits shyly. "And I love your place so I would be more than happy to live here with you." Piper adds quickly.

Alex is grinning ear to ear as Piper is positively blushing. "You can have the extra bedroom upstairs or downstairs. Your choice."

Piper's smile falters. "Oh, I thought... you meant..Sorry, umm. I guess I will take the-"

"Piper! I am _joking_ with you. You idiot." Alex is laughing hysterically at Piper's gullibility.

Piper wrangles her hands from Alex's and proceeds to hit Alex's arm for teasing her.

"You're such an asshole, Vause!"

"No, I'm your _HOME_." the brunette teases back.

Piper huffs and is about to stomp off at Alex's teasing, when Alex grabs the blonde's arm to stop her from running away from embarrassment.

"Piper, I'm sorry for being an asshole but you just make it too easy sometimes."

Piper narrows her eyes at Alex.

Alex's teasing grin fades and a serious expression adorns her beautiful face. " I don't want you in any room besides the master room. _OUR_ room. We can redo it and the house however you like. I can't and won't let you sleep anywhere but besides me."

* * *

AN:

Anyone still interested in this story? It's been awhile since I've updated since life has gotten in the way. I know I am one of very few people that feel this way, but I enjoyed the third season of OITNB. I am not happy with Piper's actions, but there has to be some issues between her Alex since it's TV and the happy couple can't be happy forever. As long as Vauseman are endgame, I will forgive Piper for her stupidity.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Alex woke up uncharacteristically early. She was even awake before her beautiful companion sleeping soundly beside her. Alex Vause hated getting up early, but today she woke up on her own. Alex pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping beauty's temple and quietly removed herself from bed. She quietly got ready and left the house.

Piper Chapman stirred in bed and instinctively reached out for Alex. However, her arm was met with an empty, cold spot. Confused blue eyes fluttered open as she searched for any type of message that the brunette may have left for her.

Two hours later, Alex came back home and quietly went into the room to see if Piper was awake. A wide smile formed on her face at the sight in front of her. Piper Chapman was laying on _her_ side of the bed with her face buried into _her_ pillow. Piper Chapman was inhaling her pillow and Alex couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her mouth.

Piper's eyes widened and her cheeks instantly turned a shade of pink at being caught. "Alex! I didn't hear you come in. I didn't even know you had left! What time did you get up at? How come you didn't wake me? Where'd you go?" the blonde rambled hoping that Alex didn't know what she had been doing.

"Well, Pipes. I woke up at 6AM to run some errands. Maybe I should leave you more often since it seems like you like MY side of the bed more. You know if you want that side of the bed or if my pillow is more comfortable even though they're the same, you just have to say so.

"Fuck off, Alex!"

Alex laughed as she jumped into bed and shoved the blonde over in order to reclaim her side. Alex took the pillow out from underneath her head and waved it in front of the blonde. "Did you want my pillow, Piper?"

"No!"

"Oh really? Then why were you basically making out with it?" Alex's laughter boomed through the room.

Piper was absolutely mortified at being caught. She grabbed the pillow from the teasing woman's hands and hit her with it. "I hate you."

"That's not what I witnessed moments ago. You _loooove_ me, Piper Chapman." the brunette continued.

Piper let out a huff of annoyance. "Fine, I was smelling your pillow! Did I feed your ego enough?!"

"I must smell really good."

Piper growled at Alex and was about to leave the bed from embarrassment but Alex's strong arms pulled her back into bed and into her arms.

"Alright, I'm done teasing you. I had to take care of some things at Blue, got us breakfast, and got these made for us." Alex opened her palm to show two keys. "They're keys to _our_ home. I changed the locks. I was too excited to sleep so I got up early to finish everything so that I can have the rest of the day to help you move in."

A bright smile formed on the blonde's face, dimples showing. "Thank you, Alex. You know you didn't have to change the locks." she said softly as she took a hold of Alex's hand that held the keys.

"I know but I wanted to."

Piper brushed her lips against the raven haired beauty's gently, murmuring an "I love you" against her lips.

"I reached out for you but you weren't there and I couldn't go back to sleep because it feels so empty without you. I didn't want to seem needy calling you to ask where you were so I waited. I know you were only gone for a couple of hours but I missed you so I went on your side and was smelling your pillow because it smells like you and I know it's dumb but I can't help it. Piper softly explained.

Piper was expecting Alex to make fun of her, but instead she was met with serious emerald eyes that bore into hers. Alex felt like her heart was going to erupt from all of the love she felt at the blonde's admission. Alex placed her forehead against the blonde's. She ran her nose down against the blonde's before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Piper gasped against Alex's lips as Alex devoured her mouth with her lips and tongue. Piper's moans of pleasure soon filled the room when Alex's lips and tongue met her other set of lips.

* * *

Transporting Piper's belongings didn't take very long, to the brunette's amazement. "I thought you were going to have a lot more things."

"I got rid of a lot of things. I just kept what was important. It's a new beginning." Piper smiled.

"What's all this?" Piper asked looking at boxes that did not belong to her.

"Well, let's just say I was thinking the same thing so I put away a lot of stuff and found some more important things I want on display in our home."

"You didn't have to do that, Alex." Piper was touched. "Alright show me what you got, sexy."

The brunette responded with her signature quirk of her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and opened a box.

Piper's blue eyes immediately welled with tears. "You kept everything? I was sure you would've gotten rid of everything that related to me. I was always so certain that I was the person you hated most after everything I did." her voice cracked with emotion.

The playful banter had shifted into a serious atmosphere at Piper's words. "I could never hate you, Pipes." Alex said softly. "After you left, I threw everything relating to you into this box and I threw it outside for the dump truck only to immediately run back outside to retrieve it. I tried to lock everything away in a box and throw it away... throw you away... but I couldn't do it. This box represents the most important thing to me...you. I could never forget you."

Piper picks up a frame from the box and studies the picture of her, Alex, and Diane. Piper runs her fingers over Diane's face and she can't help the lump that forms in her throat or the tears that cascade down her cheeks. She didn't even say goodbye to her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. Leaving you has always been my biggest regret and I loved Diane."

Alex interrupts Piper from blaming herself, "I know, kid. The timing sucked, but I understand why you did. My line of work wasn't exactly safe and it consumed my life."

The brunette's voice begins to waver with anguish, "It ruined everything good in my life. I am the one that is sorry for not seeing it back then." Alex's fingertips trace a soothing pattern down Piper's arm and hand before taking the frame from her. Blue eyes follow the taller woman's movements as she takes a couple steps towards the fireplace and places it on the center of the mantel. "Mom loved you. She told me to never let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Piper confirms. "You're stuck with me."

"I think I will manage." Alex smirks.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Piper's clothes are hanging alongside Alex's in their massive closet and her books have joined Alex's collection.

"Wait there's one more box," Alex says as she reaches for the top to open it."

"Wait, Alex!"

"Why? What are you hiding, Chapman? Naughty magazines and movies? Alex waves her eyebrows suggestively as she laughs and proceeds to open the box.

It's Alex's turn to choke back a sob. It's everything she's ever given to the blonde... every gift, every little note she's left her, every photo, every plane ticket, every movie ticket stub... it's everything that the two lovers had experienced together. Piper has photos of Alex that she was never even aware that Piper had taken of her- nose in a book, sleeping, laughing. She pulls out a notebook and it's pages and pages of letters that Piper has written to her after she left her in Paris. Her glassy emerald eyes scan through some of the words... words that express such love, anguish, and regret at leaving her, and pages upon pages telling herself how much Alex must hate her and that she is not worthy of Alex.

"You're not the only one that couldn't forget." Piper said laced with anguish.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Alex loudly teases as she steps through the front door after a whole day of business meetings. She's met with an eye roll from Piper but the blonde's excitement is palpable as a bright smile crosses her features and she launches herself into the brunette's arms, peppering her with kisses. "I missed you."

"Oh really, Ms. Chapman? It's only been nine hours since you last saw me and we've been officially living together for two weeks. You see me all the time. What is there to miss already?"

Piper huffs and crosses her arms. "I guess I'm the only one that's not sick of the other and am delighted when you come home," the blonde pouts.

Alex is biting her cheek at how adorable Piper Chapman is. "Come here," the brunette says as she goes to embrace the blonde.

"No! Why do you want to hug me? It's ONLY been nine hours since you last saw me," the blonde mimics.

Alex can't help the cackle that escapes her lips and she's met with blue eyes narrowing at her.

"You're so adorable when you pout." Alex laughs as she tries to embrace the blonde again, but Piper is resisting.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

Blue eyes narrow once again.

"I missed you too, kid." Alex says softly with honesty. She tries again to embrace the blonde and this time the blonde allows her arms to envelop her.

"See, was it that hard to say it in return, you meanie?"

The taller woman buries her face into the blonde's hair, closing her eyes at the woman's scent. "I've been thinking of you all _fucking_ day and couldn't wait to get home to see you." Alex admits.

Piper pulls away and looks into emerald eyes. "Oh really, Ms. Vause? Care to tell me what you were thinking about for NINE hours?" the blonde asks teasingly.

"No, but I'm going to fucking show you."

Piper gasps as Alex grabs her face and roughly kisses her. She slips her tongue into the blonde's mouth, earning a moan that Alex swears goes straight to her core. She takes a hold of the blonde's bottom lip with her teeth as she starts to take the blonde's top off. Her lips are back on Piper's after she quickly sheds her of the barriers covering her top half and her dexterous hands are on Piper's breasts in an instant. Piper swallows thickly as Alex massages her left breast while her mouth travels down to her right breast, grazing her hardened nipple with her teeth before placing her mouth fully on the blonde's breast. Piper is so lost in the pleasure that Alex's hands and mouth are delivering to her breasts that she does not even realize that Alex has moved her a couple of steps back until her back gently hits the bookcase behind her. Alex's mouth finds Piper's again with a searing kiss as she pulls the blonde's pants and panties down her long legs. Piper quickly steps out of her clothes and her head hits one of the shelves behind her when Alex cups her heat. The taller woman kisses a trail down Piper's body and Piper lets out a loud moan when she feels Alex's tongue go from her wet cunt to her clit. Piper gasps loudly at the deep penetration of Alex's tongue in her heat when Alex takes her right leg and places it over her shoulder. One of the blonde's hands grabs at a shelf behind her as her other hand grabs at Alex's shoulder to keep from collapsing because Alex is _fucking_ her with her mouth. Her legs start shaking as Alex's mouth closes over her clit and sucks at the sensitive nub before flicking it with her tongue. Alex repeats this pattern until Piper is coming.

Alex isn't done. Her strong arms lift the blonde up as Piper instinctively wraps her long legs around the brunette. Alex quickly carries Piper into their bedroom and throws her down onto their bed. Alex's body is on top of the blonde's as she kisses the blonde passionately. Piper's mouth leaves the brunette's to gasp for air when Alex plunges two fingers into her dripping center. Alex delivers quick shallow thrusts as her thumb rubs against the blonde's sensitive nub. Another orgasm rips through her but Alex doesn't let her come down fully from her orgasm before plunging a third finger into her center. Piper screams in pleasure at the intrusion and holds onto the sheets for dear life as Alex takes her fingers almost completely out before fully plunging them back in. Alex's other hand finds the blonde's clit as she rubs at her clit. Piper feels like she can't properly breathe because Alex Vause is fucking her _senseless_. Her senses are in overdrive as Alex's three fingers plunge in and out of her wet pussy as Alex's other hand is rubbing vigorously against her engorged clit. Piper's back arches off the bed when Alex starts curling her fingers inside her dripping center. Piper's breaths are short and her loud moans are filling the room. Her legs are quaking, knuckles white from grabbing onto the sheets, and she is screaming Alex's name over and over again as Alex fucks her with her talented hands.

When Alex finally allows Piper to properly breathe after her fourth orgasm, Piper can't help but think that she should always ask the brunette what she is thinking of when they're away from each other.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter was ok. Writing is not my strong suit, especially smut. Thank you to every single one of you that takes the time to read my story and I appreciate every single review you guys leave.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"No. I said NO, Mother. I am NOT interested. BYE." Alex hears the annoyance, frustration, and anger in Piper's voice even before she steps into their bedroom. Alex is nestled in bed sitting up against the headboard reading the holy _fucking_ Quran for some unknown reason. She doesn't even know how she is in possession of it, but the literary lover in her can't help but read it. Her eyes leave the Quran as an upset Piper plops onto the mattress face first into the pillows. Alex can't help but suppress a chuckle at Piper's muffled curses and screams into the pillow. She loves her little dramatic Piper.

"What's wrong, kid? Mommy dearest piss you off again?"

Piper ungracefully turns onto her back and turns towards Alex with an exasperated huff of frustration, "She was trying to set me up with some account executive at some big company. Apparently he's tall, muscular, handsome, family oriented, and can buy me everything that I could ever want," Piper says mimicking her mother.

Piper knows that her mother's suggestion means that she is not willing to accept Piper's reason for cancelling her wedding and ending her relationship with Larry... that reason being Alex. Apologetic blue eyes scan her lover's face to gauge her emotions, but Alex's eyes are trained on her book and her face is expressionless. After a moment, Alex quietly states, "He sounds like a catch."

Piper quickly interjects, "I told her that I have a girlfriend that I love. I called you my girlfriend." Piper knows that Alex loves her. They share a home and bed. She took a fucking bullet for her, but Piper Chapman can't help but wonder if Alex approves of the official title that she just bestowed upon her without prior discussion. The blonde had only previously referred to herself as the brunette's girlfriend at Disneyland but that was under different circumstances- to get rid of the slut that was hitting on Alex.

"That's a bold move, Chapman." Alex's says in a serious tone as she removes her glasses from her face in hopes of distracting her heart from fluttering at the blonde referring to her as her _girlfriend_.

"I know." Piper worriedly states. "I didn't even mean to say it. It just...it just came out and now...now, I can't stop thinking about it." the blonde rambles with anxiety.

The raven-haired beauty knows that Piper is nervous but she can't help but tease the blonde. "Do you want to pass me a note and have me circle yes or no?"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend." she says in defense.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises as the brunette chuckles, "Oh no?"

Piper tries to play it off as she scoffs, "No. Definitely not. I just thought that it was weird." the blonde tries to explain at mentioning the word 'girlfriend' to her mother.

"It's totally weird," Alex agrees exaggeratingly. Alex smirks at the blonde who is looking anywhere but at her, as she places her glasses back on and turns her attention back to her book. "You know the Quran is turning out to be more interesting than I would've guessed. Technically, I'm not supposed to be touching it, but I did wash my hands. So, I decided that Allah would be cool with it." Alex says changing the topic as Piper is staring at her with doe-eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" the blonde impatiently and anxiously inquires.

Alex can't help but laugh at how ridiculously adorable Piper is. "Yeah."

"Yes?" the blonde excitedly ensures.

"Yes, you idiot."

The widest, dimply smile spreads across the blonde's face as she looks at Alex like _she_ is Christmas morning. Alex tries to hide the blush on her cheeks at the blonde's joy. Piper quickly but softly places her hands on each side of the brunette's face as she gives her an overjoyed kiss. A wide smile spreads across Alex's face as she softly tells the blonde, "I'm your girlfriend. I'm whatever you want me to be. I'm yours, Pipes. "

Blue eyes twinkle at the dark-haired woman's words as her warm hands cup the older woman's face again, melding their lips together. Alex can _feel _the blonde's happiness and she can't help the smile that has taken residence on her own face.

"And I'm _yours_."

* * *

"You owe me, you skank! It's short notice seeing that the people from Walgreens just called today, but you have to go on your own to Chicago tomorrow for four days because Pete is gone on business and I can't drag this baby with me to our meetings! It's a massive deal because they want to carry our products across the nation! You can ask Supercunt to go with you."

"Hey! I thought you guys weren't calling each other anything but your real names."

"Nope, Supercunt agreed to call me Polly for the rest of her life, but I didn't agree to such terms on my part. Plus, Supercunt has a nice ring to it."

Piper rolls her eyes at her annoying best friend. "My girlfriend is not a supercunt."

"Oh god, your girlfriend? Ew. Please just go now and get ready for Chicago, you stupid lesbian."

"Alright, you're lucky I have a hot girlfriend to keep me company in Chicago. See you next week, Polly"

Piper smiles remembering how lovely their trip to LA was as she heads into Blue to ask her girlfriend to come for an impromptu trip. Piper scans through the crowds of people looking for Alex before she hears some employees saying, "Hi, Boss." Blue eyes look around in confusion since she can't spot Alex anywhere. "Hey, Boss" a bouncer says directly to Piper. Piper looks at him perplexed as he proceeds to point out that Alex is in the office. When Piper reaches Alex's office, her heart starts racing as her blue eyes scan the door- "Alex and Piper's Office." Piper knocks and her girlfriend's husky voice saying "come in" makes her heart flutter some more. Piper swallows the lump in her throat at the sight of her girlfriend sitting at a desk that is a replica of the one that is at the Blue in LA. The office is adorned with new furnishings and it is now _theirs_.

"Alex, when did you do all of this? You know that you don't have to do any of this. What you did at the LA Blue was already unexpected and definitely more than enough. This is your pride and joy and I feel that I am taking credit for something that I don't deserve."

"Sit in your chair, Piper." Alex pulls Piper closer to herself once she sits down. "I started a couple of days ago and just finished today so you have perfect timing. As for not deserving this, there wouldn't be a Blue if there wasn't a Piper Chapman. You were...are...my muse so you will just have to deal with the fact this Blue and any Blue from here on out will have your name on the door and the employees will also refer to you as their boss."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." Piper emotionally states as she tries to blink back tears.

"So boss, what brings you into the office today?" Alex affectionately inquires.

Smiling, "Well Ms. Vause, I was hoping you would like to accompany me to Chicago tomorrow morning for four days. I have some official business to handle and would really love your presence. Care to join me for an 8am flight?"

"I would love that more than anything, but I can't. I'm sorry, Pipes. Some very important people are coming tomorrow afternoon for a couple of days to talk about expanding Blue to Vegas," Alex excitedly adds.

"Oh my God, that is wonderful! I'm so proud of you, Alex." the blonde beams.

"I will take you to breakfast and I'll take you to the airport tomorrow."

"No, no. You hate getting up early, Al. You should rest before your important meeting. I'm going to Uber to the airport. Thanks for offering though, Alex." the blonde warmly adds.

"I'm not offering. I'm telling you. Tomorrow morning, we are having breakfast and going to the airport." Alex firmly states.

Shaking her head, "Alex, you're going to get stuck in traffic heading back. You don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to." Alex softly admits.

"Al-"

"Pipes-"

"You're infuriating."

"No, I'm just the _real_ boss."

* * *

Piper knows that she is one lucky woman. She nuzzles her face even closer to the brunette whose head is resting on her shoulder. True to her word, Alex woke up early and took her to a delicious breakfast and drove her to the airport without a single complaint regarding the ungodly early hour. Piper was expecting to be dropped off at the departures area of the airline, but the emerald eyed beauty had turned into the parking structure stating, "I'm going to wait with you until you have to go through security. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you have to leave." The airport is already busy and loud, but Piper's attention is solely on the woman curled up against her. She only hears Alex's soft breathing and basks in her scent. The blonde's fingers are playing with her soft dark curls but the moment is interrupted when her cell phone alarm goes off, signifying that it is time for her to leave.

* * *

"I know you're a long stalk of celery but why do you look like you've lost a little bit of your crunch? Don't tell me it's because Blondie is gone."

Narrowing her green eyes at her much shorter friend, "Shut your fly trap!"

"Fuck, Sasquatch. You've got it fucking bad. She hasn't even been gone for one whole day! What, she's going to be gone for like four fucking days and you act like it's going to be four months!"

"Why are you here besides to annoy me?"

"Well asshole, I came to invite you out tonight."

Alex doesn't feel like going out. She just wants to sit and wallow. "I'm going to take a rain check."

"You're fucking coming. I know you have nothing to do so I'm coming to get your ass at 9pm for "The Lounge." Don't even try to avoid me because I will hunt you down."

"God, why am I friends with you again?"

"Because of the great head on my shoulders and because of my obvious luscious locks. See you tonight, assface."

* * *

Alex has been obsessively checking her phone tracking Piper's flight status and weather conditions. She told the blonde to contact her when she lands but she can't help but worry about the blonde beauty since she knows how terrified Piper can become on airplanes especially if there's turbulence. The knocking on her office door interrupts her obsessiveness, indicating that some very important people have arrived for her very important meeting.

After a successful first meeting, Alex is in high spirits and the first thing she does is grab her cell phone. Her spirits are lifted even higher when she sees three text messages and a picture message from her girlfriend. She smiles remembering how adorably nervous Piper was when she asked her to be her girlfriend.

Message 1: I'm still alive, phew. I just landed. Good luck with the meeting even though you don't need it. You're an amazing business woman and you are going to charm them. Plus, you're hot. Like really fucking hot.

Message 2: I'm in my hotel room now. The bed is super comfy and there's a huge jacuzzi tub!

Message 3: I forgot to tell you... I miss you already.

The raven-haired beauty is grinning ear to ear and holding her phone like it's her lifeline. Her long fingers open the picture message and her mouth goes dry as her emerald eyes dilate at the image on her screen. Piper was in the jacuzzi tub. Naked.

After gathering herself, Alex calls the blonde.

"Hi there." Piper greets in a innocent tone.

"Fuck, Pipes. Good thing the meeting is over because I need to go home and change my panties."

"What? What happened to your panties?" Piper smirks.

"They got a little wet."

"Oh... how did that happen?" the blonde asks feigning ignorance.

"Well, I have this hot girlfriend and she's kind of dirty. She sent me a nude picture of herself sitting in a tub. She had this 'come hither' expression on her face, her perfect breasts were on full display, and one hand was cupping her center. All I could think about was getting in that tub with her, pulling her flush to me, taking her breasts into my mouth, and sliding her up and down against me while rubbing her clit until she's screaming my name." Alex smirks when she hears a sharp intake of breath on the line.

"You still there, Piper?"

"I think I need another bath."

The line is filled with husky laughter.

"I know it hasn't even been a day but I miss you, Alex."

Alex's heart swells at the blonde's admission and she's about to respond when she's interrupted by incessant knocking on the door followed by her loud best friend barreling through the door shouting, "Vause! Quit having phone sex and entertain me!" Alex hears Piper's laughter on the other end. "Sorry Piper, I have to go, some stray animal is trying to give me rabies. I'll talk to you later."

"Why are you here already? It's not even close to 9! What do you want, you freak of nature?" the much taller woman asks after she hangs up.

"Mama needs food. Feed me. I want some big, fat, juicy burgers. I need sustenance for tonight and so do you."

* * *

The Lounge is the place to be- new, hip, crowded, drinks galore, and scantily dressed women dancing on poles. They've been here for an hour with a group of girls that Nicky also invited. Nicky is having a blast but Alex really isn't feeling it. Alex is over the days of drinking until the early hours of the morning. She has other interests now. Well, just one interest- Piper Chapman. She's been texting back and forth with the blonde for the past couple of hours despite her wild-haired best friend's protests. "Watch my stuff, Nicky," Alex decides to head to the restroom since she's had two beers and really needs a couple of minutes away from the group.

Nicky shoos her away. Her ears perk up at the sound of the ringing coming from her best friend's bag. "What's up, Blondie? Can't you let your girl have some time away from you? You're cramping our style. She's been getting free drinks and lap dances so she isn't available right now. You know what they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder,' so why don't you explore Chicago while you let Vause have some alone time for a couple of days. No one likes a clingy chick, you know? Bye Blondie!" Nicky tosses Alex's phone back into her bag and snickers at messing with Blondie. She really does like the blonde, but loves riling her up even more. And if she's being honest, she does miss her best friend.

Piper's mood is deflated after hearing Nicky's words. She knows that Nicky likes to tease her, but she can't help but find some truth behind her words. Maybe she is being a clingy girlfriend and Alex probably does want some time to herself since she's been at the brunette's side every day since the raven-haired beauty was admitted to the hospital. The blonde decides to keep her contacting Alex to a minimum and gets ready for bed. It's almost midnight and she can't stop tossing and turning in bed. She sighs because she knows it's because Alex isn't by her side. She's about to call Alex hoping that hearing her sultry voice will help but remembers that she needs to not be needy.

It's 1AM and Alex is tired and wants to leave but Nicky is still going strong. She looks at her phone for the millionth time to see if Piper texted or called since it's been several hours since she last heard from her. Nothing. She sends the woman that consumes all of her thoughts a text, "Hope your meeting went well. I'm sure they loved you because you're intelligent. Plus, you're hot. Like really fucking hot."

Piper opens the text from Alex and a wide smile spreads across her face at the familiar words. She is about to text back but remembers that she needs to let Alex enjoy her night out instead of feeling the need to text back and forth with her.

"Put that phone down, Vause! Have fun instead of obsessively checking your phone every five seconds! Plus, Blondie isn't going to text or call anyway!"

"What?" Alex asks her best friend in confusion. "How the hell would you know that?"

Nicky mutters some curse words under her breath at her slip. "Um, Blondie may have called while you were in the bathroom and I told her to leave you alone until she gets back so you can have fun without her bothering you every five minutes."

"What the fuck, Nicky?! You're such an asshole sometimes!"

"I didn't think she would actually listen! She's stubborn as fuck and I was just messing with her! Sorry, Vause!"

Alex closes her eyes to contain herself. "I'm going home Nicky. I'm going to call my girlfriend, you asshole!"

* * *

"642, 643, 644..." Her ring tone interrupts her counting in hopes that it would finally put her to sleep. It's Alex calling and Piper is about to let it go to voicemail but her selfishness wins out and she picks up.

"Pipes, I'm sorry I know that it's late, but I didn't know you called earlier."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were out. I didn't mean to interrupt." the blonde says apologetically.

"No. I mean I was out with Nicky and her friends, but I wasn't having fun. I'm sorry about Nicky, she told me what she said."

"No need to apologize, Alex. I'm the one that should be sorry. She's right. I shouldn't be- "

"No, there is absolutely no truth in anything that Nicky said. I don't want any time away from you. To be honest, I've been checking my phone incessantly to see if there's been any word from you. I fucking miss you like hell, Pipes. I can't fucking stand it and it's only been a day." the dark-haired beauty admits.

"Yeah?" Piper manages to choke out.

"Yes, you idiot."

The blonde's laughter fills the line and it's music to Alex's ears. She misses her laugh. She misses her face. She misses her. "What are you still doing up, kid?"

"I couldn't sleep. I've been trying to for a while now."

"Sorry if you were close to sleeping. Get some rest, kid. I love you, bye." Alex says before hanging up.

Alex knows that she won't be able to sleep either as her green eyes scan the empty space by her side. Alex grabs Piper's pillow and inhales her sweet scent. She's been hugging the blonde's pillow for the past half hour and laying on the blonde's side in an attempt to sleep but it's not a substitute for the real thing. Alex grabs her phone and she feels like a fucking school girl but she doesn't know what else to do.

Piper smiles widely as Alex's face appears on her cell phone screen.

"The bed feels fucking empty without you, kid."

"Are- are you on my side of the bed, Alex?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex blushes.

"Are you smelling my pillow like a creep?" the blonde's heart swells.

Emerald eyes narrow at her screen, studying it. "Pipes, what- is that my shirt you're wearing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." It's the blonde's turn to blush.

"Move the phone down and let me see then." she challenges.

Piper knows she's caught. She moves the phone farther away so her attire can be in full view.

"Isn't that the shirt I wore to bed a couple of days ago?"

"Yes." the blonde admits while her face turns a shade of red.

Warmth spreads across the brunette's heart and veins at Piper _fucking adorable_ Chapman.

"You think- you think I'm being a creep again- don't you? But- but it smells like you. It doesn't smell dirty- even though- it was in the hamper for a couple of days. It still smells good- like you. Um, uh- I was hoping that having something of yours would help me sleep." the blonde rambles.

"I fucking love you, Piper Chapman."

That night and the other nights, the two beauties manage to fall asleep with each other on FaceTime.

* * *

"What's flicking your bean and has gotten you all happy for once since Blondie has been gone?"

"It's Thursday night so it means she's coming home tomorrow morning."

"Wait, hold on. Let me go to the bathroom so I can go projectile vomit."

Rolling her eyes, "Shut up, let's go next door."

"What? Don't tell me we have to go stand in her store because it makes you feel closer to her or some gay shit like that."

"I need to buy stuff, you fucking moron." Alex wants to make their house look nice and romantic, full of flowers and candles for when the blonde gets home. She will definitely love a warm bath with candles illuminating the master bathroom.

"Buy?! Shouldn't you get whatever the hell you want since you lick her fucking pussy?"

"Again, I don't know why I keep you around sometimes."

PoPi is busy as usual, but there is a particular section that is packed with people. Alex stops in her tracks as her eyes instantly sting and her heart beats rapidly. Her tall stature allows her to visualize "The A.V. Collection" which has four product lines that consist of candles, bath soaps, body spray, and lotion. Finding her footing, she makes her way to the front of the expansive section. Her shaky hands pick up each product as her nose is hit with delightful aromas. "The Sexy Librarian" has an instant but pleasing scent that makes your eyes roll back in delight. "Inevitable" smells like love... she doesn't know how else to describe it. It makes her fall even more in love. "Emerald" is placed in a clear container showing its stunning green color. It smells so familiar to Alex... it smells like marzipan and it's simply incredible. She chokes back a sob at the last product line simply named, "D.V." Tears escape the corners of her eyes at the fragrance. It smells like her mom.

"Shit, and I thought you had it bad." Nicky says in amazement at the display of products in front of her.

"Hey, Supercunt! I didn't see you until some people cleared out. Who knew that people would pay so much to smell like you? Shit, this collection is a hit! It's been selling so quickly and Piper just launched it right before she left for Chicago. I guess I have you to thank for my fat wallet!"

"She did all of this?" Alex asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, she's been working obsessively on this collection since you were in the hospital. She wouldn't let me or anyone help her. All of this is her. She never told you what she was working on?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Well you can thank her right now. She's in her office."

"What? What do you mean she's in her office? She's not flying in until tomorrow."

"Oh shit! Oops, I don't think you were supposed to know."

"Good one, Dolly." Nicky chuckles. "You should probably close the store right now because I'm pretty sure they're going to reunite aka fuck." Nicky advises Polly as Alex is taking quick strides to Piper's office.

"Good idea, beast."

Alex startles the blonde when she opens the door without knocking.

The blonde is beaming ear to ear at seeing Alex. "I managed to finalize everything this morning and found the earliest flight back. I was going to come next door to surprise you but I just had to quickly take care of something here first. I missed you so- "

Piper's words are cut off when Alex quickly closes the distance between them crashing her lips into the blonde's. Alex's hand is in her blonde locks pulling her face even closer while her other hand is pushing the blonde's body into hers so that there's absolutely no space in between them. Piper's senses are in overdrive because Alex is kissing her like there's no tomorrow. She lets out a moan when the brunette's warm tongue explores the confines of her mouth expertly. A surprised gasp escapes her lips when Alex rips her button up blouse off sending buttons flying. Before she can mourn the loss of one of her favorite shirts, her breasts are free from her bra and Alex is on her knees quickly disrobing her lower half.

"I take it you're happy to see me?" Piper manages to chuckle.

Her giggle is instantly replaced by a guttural moan as Alex's plunges her tongue deep into her center as she pushes the blonde onto the desk behind her. One of the brunette's hands encases her lover's breast as she replaces the strokes of her tongue with two fingers causing Piper's back to arch off the table at the pleasurable intrusion. One hand grabs at the dark-haired beauty in between her legs and the other grips the side of her desk when her clit is engulfed by Alex's warm mouth and tongue. Her fingers are plunging in and out of the blonde's wet core as her tongue draws patterns on her clit. The blonde's knuckles are turning white holding onto her desk for dear life. She knows she can't hold on for much longer- her breaths are short and rapid, toes are curling, and her legs are trembling. She can't keep her legs from closing in on Alex's head when she comes, but Alex is not fazed. She continues her deep and swift movements causing the blonde to thrash on her desk in pleasure. She feels like she is drowning on dry land but she does not want to be saved.

* * *

Blue eyes flutter open, adjusting to the light filtering into the small spaces in between the blinds. Her head is resting on Alex's shoulder and her arm is slowly and gently rising up and down with each breath the sleeping brunette takes. A smile adorns her face at the welcome ache between her legs remembering their activities until the early morning hours. Piper's plan to surprise Alex yesterday was foiled and instead, she received quite the surprise (or surprise-_s_) when the tall woman that she had been missing terribly came striding into her office, showing her how much _she _missed her. Piper studies the perfection that is Alex Vause and her heart swells knowing that she is so fortunate to have Alex in her life. She presses a soft kiss to her cheek before quietly getting out of bed. She manages to get both feet on the ground but Alex's warm hand grabs one of hers, "No, stay a little longer."

"I just have to use the bathroom really quick and grab something from my suitcase."

When Piper reemerges in the room, Alex pats at the space near her, "Come be my little spoon."

Piper smiles at how adorable Alex is as she climbs back into bed. "I have something for you. It's really nothing but-"

"I think "The A.V. Collection" proves that you never have to get me anything ever again, Pipes." she states affectionately.

"Is it ok?" she nervously asks.

"It's not ok. It's amazing, Piper. I can't believe you did all of that just for me. I love it. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." the blonde whispers as she presents Alex with a box. She reaches for her glasses on the nightstand and quickly opens the box. Blue eyes sparkle as she sees her lover's face light up. "Oh my god, this had to have cost a fortune! I love it. Thank you, Pipes." Her fingers trace over the titles of the eight first edition _Little House_ books by Laura Ingalls Wilder, heart full of emotion, as she remembers the first time she ever met the blonde...the only woman that has ever managed to steal her heart... and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After taking turns as the big and little spoon, the two are walking hand in hand in the afternoon breeze to their respective stores with Alex letting the blonde know that she won't be done with her work until 6pm and will meet her back at home. Piper nods and kisses her lover goodbye as she walks into her own store. After ten minutes to ensure that Alex is in her office, Piper announces to Polly that she is going to be gone for the rest of the day and hurries out of their store.

Alex is so relieved that it is Friday and that she managed to finish all of her paperwork. She unlocks the front door and gasps at the sight in front of her. There are red rose petals scattered on the floor, an array of lighted candles throughout the house, and a table set for two adorned with a bouquet of roses, a bottle of wine, and a fantastic smelling and looking meal. But the best sight is that of a beautiful blonde in a knee length emerald dress with loosely curled blonde locks and a smile that warms her heart.

"Pipes, wow. I- this is- you did all of this?"

The blonde shyly nods. "I wanted to surprise you the other day when I got back in early, but I hope this is ok?"

"Pipes, yes, this is amazing. You are amazing. You look beautiful." Her lips softly meet the blonde's but before she can deepen it, the blonde pulls away knowing that if they don't stop, they won't be able to.

Piper pulls out Alex's chair for her as the brunette adoringly chuckles at the blonde's chivalry. "You cooked all of this yourself?" the brunette asks with a quirk of her eyebrows.

The blonde rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Yes, indeed I did. I hope it's edible. We can order take out if it's not."

"I'm sure it is, Piper." Alex softly says as she looks at the pear and walnut salad, roasted potatoes and vegetables, and chicken stuffed with spinach, prosciutto, and cheese.

Blue orbs nervously observe the brunette as she tries a bit of everything on her plate. The dark-haired beauty moans in approval at the food she just sampled while Piper sighs in relief. "This is delicious, Piper. Quite the improvement since you tried to fix our toaster with a hot glue gun and gave yourself food poisoning with your "cooked" pork chop.

Piper lets out a loud cackle at the memories. After the delectable food, they playfully feed each other chocolate covered strawberries that Piper also made as they soak in a warm bubble bath. After some heated kisses, Alex pulls Piper out of the bathtub and drags her onto their bed to properly thank her, but Piper resists.

"No, Alex. Tonight is about you. Just let me love you, please." Piper pleads with her doe-eyes.

Piper motions for Alex to lay on her stomach as she gathers some supplies. Alex gasps as Piper's warm hands delicately starts to rub oils and lotions onto her body. Her hands starts at the brunette's neck, gently massaging the tension from it before running her fingertips down each arm with feather-like strokes causing goosebumps to appear on the older woman. Piper applies just the right amount of pressure along the brunette's shoulders and back to alleviate all of the tension from her muscles. Alex is about to drift into sleep until her lover's pitch perfect voice tells her to turn over. Sleep is the furthest thing from her mind once she flips over and her eyes travel down the blonde's perfect body. Piper places her knees on each side of the brunette's hips as she lathers her with more oils and lotions. The blonde starts off with delicate touches on her neck and shoulders. Alex smirks and raises an eyebrow as she sees the blonde take a deep swallow and her blue eyes dilate at the sight of her breasts. Her smugness quickly disappears as Piper runs her fingertips down each hardened nipple and in circular motions around each nipple. Her fingertips are replaced by her warm mouth causing the raven-haired woman to moan in delight. Piper teases her hardened nipple and breast with her tongue before taking it fully into her mouth while her hand kneads at the brunette's other breast. Alex can feel her own wetness pool and drip down her leg. After the blonde deems that she has given each breast enough attention, she uses her tongue and lips to plant wet kisses down the brunette's abdomen while grazing her sides with her fingers. Alex's brain is overwhelmed by the sensations inflicted on her body by the blonde. The next thing her brain registers is absolute pleasure causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head as Piper runs her fingertips down the sides of her folds before gathering her wetness onto her fingers. Alex groans at watching the blonde placing each finger into her mouth and moaning at tasting her wetness. Alex can't fucking take it anymore and cups the blonde's center causing the blonde to shudder in surprise. But the blonde regains her composure and grabs Alex's hands and pins them onto the bed above her head. "I said tonight is about you, Alex." she says breathlessly. Not trusting the brunette, she locks her fingers with the brunette's and brings them to her side as she places kisses on the brunette's throbbing clit causing her toes to curl. Her tongue grazes down the middle of the older woman's center before plunging her tongue deep into her heat and curling her tongue causing Alex to arch off the bed. She nips, licks, and thrusts with her tongue and mouth until Alex is screaming her name. She allows Alex to come down from her orgasm by running her hands down each long leg in soothing patterns. Once Alex regains her composure, she attempts to flip the blonde over, but she shakes her head and says she's not done. This time, she releases the brunette's hands as she lays flush on top of the brunette and the brunette immediately runs her hands down the blonde's body. Piper places her hands on each side of the brunette's face and peppers her face with soft, gentle kisses. She gently rubs her breasts against the ones below her as her wet heat slides down onto Alex's causing both of them to moan. Piper moves slowly and tenderly, rubbing their cores and clits against one another's creating a wonderful friction. Piper kisses Alex gently and looks at her like she's the most precious thing on earth, voice full of affection, "I love you, Alex."

Alex's heart soars. She swears she will never get sick of hearing those words come from the blonde's mouth. It always feels like she is hearing those three words for the very first time.

"I love you so much."

She looks at Piper and a lump forms in her throat. The blonde's eyes are a beautiful, glistening hue of blue that show pure adoration and love for Alex that it makes Alex's eyes well with unshed tears. Alex closes her eyes in hopes of disguising her emotional state.

"I don't know what I ever did right to deserve you."

"Marry me."

The blonde's movements cease. She isn't sure if she heard correctly. She manages a choked, "What?" and she is sure her heart stopped for a moment.

Alex sits up causing the blonde to sit up as well. "Marry me."

Alex scoots off the bed to her nightstand leaving a stunned Piper sitting at the edge of the bed.

She approaches the bed and looks up at wide blue eyes. "I've been planning on how I should do this and I can't stand another day of beating my brain trying to come up with the perfect setting because this... you... this is perfect. I can't stand another day of not asking you because I love you and I lost you before and I almost lost you again and I don't want to waste another day by not asking. "

"Pipes, will you marry me?"

The blonde is looking down at Alex through her tears. Her heart is in her throat. _ALEX VAUSE_ is on bended knee with a ring in her hand asking her to spend the rest of her life with her. The once self proclaimed adventurous, free-falling through life, adrenaline seeking woman is looking up at her like she's the only thing in the world that matters and Piper is speechless. Speechless because the most inwardly and outwardly beautiful woman wants _HER_. _FOREVER_. Her heart feels like it is going to implode. Her speechlessness causes Alex's confidence to waver.

The brunette nervously adjusts her glasses as she tells the blonde, "Uh, it's ok if you don't want... if it isn't what you want-"

Piper finally finds her voice, "No! I mean, _YES_, I will marry you. Of course, of course I will marry you. I love you. _I LOVE YOU_."

Alex releases the breath that she has been holding and she is positively beaming as she slips the ring onto Piper's finger. Piper has been so overwhelmed with emotion that she did not notice the gorgeous ring until Alex is done slipping it on her finger. It's intricately beautiful with a massive diamond in the center with a halo of diamonds around it along with diamonds creating an infinity sign on each side of the band.

"Alex. Oh my god."

"If you don't like it, I can get another ring for you."

"No. NO. I love it. It's perfect. You're perfect." Piper cries as she pulls Alex into a kiss promising everything and more.

Alex's breath hitches in her throat when she pulls away because her emerald eyes see a shade of blue in Piper's eyes that is the most radiant she has ever seen and it is only for her.

Blue is _definitely_ her favorite color.

_THE END_

* * *

AN: I sincerely want to thank every single one of you that have read, followed, favorited, messaged, and reviewed this story. Your comments mean the world to me and gave me confidence to continue writing especially since I am always so nervous with my writing and this is the only story I have ever written. I hope this chapter and ending suffices. Please let me know. Thanks again, I love you all.


End file.
